Shadowbound
by Nu Lambda
Summary: The devil is not as black as he is painted.
1. prologue: weak executioner

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

prologue/weak executioner

Fading sunlight shimmered onto the land, casting the skies in orange and pink hues. Majestic stone walls reflected the light above, its white hues taking on a beige tone in the sunset. As the land beyond was cast further into darkness, a young woman stepped towards a balcony, gazing out into the coming night. Silk curtains blew in the breeze, revealing the ornate bedchambers within.

A plain white gown covered the woman's body, while long golden locks billowed at the wind's mercy. Blue eyes gazed down at the town just beyond the castle borders, a forlorn expression on her porcelain face. She listened to the sound of the birds chirping with long pointed ears, waiting for the howl of the wolf to signal dusk's arrival. Her gaze turned towards the mark on her right hand.

Three triangles, arranged to form a larger triangle, rested on her flesh, a symbol of the divine power that had entwined itself with her long ago. She knew the mark all too well; it was the symbol of the Goddesses, the mark of the Triforce. As she gazed back at the mark, memories filled her mind- of a boy in green, who had valiantly saved her kingdom from evil.

She shivered amidst the growing cold, grabbing onto her arms as she did so. As the sun began to set behind the mountains beyond, she felt afraid. The woman closed her eyes, recalling the events of the weeks prior...

* * *

_Fire billowed across the field, consuming everything in its wake. Terrified screams filled the air as men, women, and children alike fled area, allowing their homes to be swallowed by the blaze. Soldiers, bearing the red phoenix of the Hylian Monarch, charged towards the flames, their spears thrust forward. Despite the smoke that threatened to burn their lungs, they stood their ground, watching and waiting for something to happen. _

_Monsters that defied imagination lept at them from the shadows. Their bodies were as black as the darkness around them, while red eyes glimmered at them, hungry for their flesh. Dagger-like teeth flashed back at them, eager to consume the foolish warriors before them. Growls escaped their mouths as they limbered towards them on all fours. Like the beasts that they were, they snapped their teeth at them and their spears, snapping their wooden shafts in two._

_With an inhuman roar, the monsters pounced on their bodies and tore into their faces, sending bits of skin and bone flying everywhere. As the creatures fed on their kills, a graceful laugh filled the air. From out of the shadows appeared a woman in red. Her skin was dark like the earth around her. She gazed at the destruction around her with a pleased expression as she stepped over the charred bodies in a dismissive manner._

_In her right hand was a golden staff, which was adorned with a red, pearl-like orb. The orb glimmered with an unholy light as more monsters were conjured from the very darkness around her. She placed a hand on the head of the shadow monster beside her, petting it as if it were a dog. The creature returned an affectionate purr, adoring the attention its mistress was giving it. Golden eyes peered at the creatures that killed the guards, content with the carnage her pets had created._

_A flash of light pierced the air, and the monsters looked up, squeezing their eyes shut. Before they could react, an arrow of light pierced the ground. The creatures howled in pain as they disintegrated into the light. An amused chuckle escaped the sorceress' lips as she ran her hand through her long, crimson hair, which flowed into a long ponytail behind her. Her gaze then turned to the newcomer before her._

_"Ah, so the royal bitch has finally made her grand entrance," the sorceress uttered in an playful tone, "Really, I thought your soldiers had more spine than this. Is this the best defense the Royal Family of Hyrule could come up with?"_

_The newcomer gazed at the sorceress with a hateful expression, her blue eyes burning with rage. A regal pink dress covered her body, while a blue banner covered in Hylian symbols hung from her waist. In her hands was a golden bow, with an arrow of light knocked onto it. As her tiara glimmered in the burning fire around her, she seethed in anger._

_"Oh, so the Crown Princess__** does**__ know anger! And here I thought all you did was sit in a tower waiting for some boy to save you."_

_"Why have you come here?" the princess, Zelda, shouted, "We have done nothing to you!"_

_The sorceress laughed at the princess. She stepped towards the monarch, her lips curling into a vicious smile. Zelda tensed, pulling to bowstring back even tighter. The red-haired woman held her staff out in front of her, the vile aura growing stronger as she did so._

_"Oh, it should be plenty obvious what they've done. They followed a worthless monarch who can't even keep a few shadows at bay."_

_For the first time since her encounter with the sorceress, Zelda felt her anger boil. It was not enough this heathen magician was terrorizing her country; she had to mock not only the Royal Family, but the very people she served. She had been helpless to save her kingdom before, and she was not going to allow to allow her kingdom to fall again. As the sorceress laughed at the princess, she fired her arrow at the sorceress._

_Blinding light filled the air once again, forcing the woman backwards. When the light faded, she prayed that the power of her arrows had been enough to vanquish the sorceress once and for all. Howling laughter pierced the air once again, and Zelda's eyes widened at the sight before her. A barrier of darkness surrounded the sorceress, and with a wave of her staff, caused it to vanish._

_"Did you really think that was going to work on me? For someone who prides herself on being wise, you really are quite stupid."_

_Zelda stepped back, her expression shifting to one of fear. The light arrows that had slain the evil that had plagued her kingdom had failed to stop the new terror that threatened it. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddesses for guidance._

Link... where are you?

_"The Hero of Time will stop you! He will put an end to your madness, and cast your dark magic back from whence it came, sorceress!"_

_"I wouldn't dream of it, dear... the Hero has long since left this world. What a pity, too- he was such a handsome devil, and all this killing makes a woman feel... __**lonely**__ after a while."_

_Zelda froze where she stood, not believing what she had just heard. She knew the Hero's strength all too well; there was no way he could be defeated so easily. The monarch hoped and prayed that the woman was bluffing. As she felt herself stumble backward, the princess listened to the sorceress' sickening laughter once more._

_"You lie!"_

_"Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when I sucked the life out of him. He wouldn't stop calling out your name, along with the usual heroic nonsense. 'I'll stop you! You'll never win!' Ugh, it got so tiring after a while. If he weren't so loud, I could've done some amazing things to his body..."_

_The sorceress licked her lips, savoring the lustful thoughts that filled her mind. Seeing the sorceress act out her perverse fantasies sent the princess over the edge. Furrowing her eyebrows in anger, she screamed and began to channel magic power into her fingertips. She hurled bolts of energy towards the sorceress, who dodged to the sides while cackling as she did so._

_"Feisty! I like that in an opponent! It makes trying to kill you that much more enjoyable!"_

_As her smile widened, the sorceress gathered dark energy into her staff. She pointed her staff towards the princess, who was blown back by the dark magic that had been unleashed. Dazed from the attack, Zelda could only look on in horror as the sorceress began charging another attack. As cruel laughter filled her ears once again, the princess braced herself for another attack._

This is not happening... tell me this is not happening, Goddesses!

_Waves of magic pierced the air, and without further warning, the sorceress hurled her magic towards the monarch. Before Zelda could react, the sound of metal crashing filled the air. To the monarch's surprise, a familiar figure greeted her vision as silver hair danced in the wind. She knew the imposing woman before her all too well._

_"Impa..."_

_The dark-skinned warrior glanced at Zelda over her shoulder, her red eyes beckoning her. Her short sword clashed against the sorceress' staff, and bodyguard gritted her teeth. She breathed an inward sigh of relief; at least this shadow had come to her aid. Impa narrowed her eyes in concentration._

_"Your Highness, you must escape!" Impa called out to her._

_Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She was tired of running- tired of allowing would-be magicians from terrorizing her people. Yet despite her desire to stay, she knew the aged Sheikah was right. It was clear to her know that they were outmatched._

_"No! She'll kill you!" Zelda shouted back, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down her face._

_Impa curled her lips in a small smile._

_"I cannot abandon my duty... and neither can you. I will see you back at the castle. Go! Retreat while you still can!"_

_As Impa exchanged blows with the sorceress, Zelda gritted her teeth and vanished into a golden light._

* * *

Zelda wept over the balcony, consumed with sorrow. Even now, she could hardly believe the sorceress' words. The Hero could not have fallen so easily to her, and yet... neither she, nor the Triforce could sense his presence. It was as though he had vanished off the face of Hyrule entirely.

Without the Hero, she feared there would be no hope for her kingdom. Not even her power as enough to subdue the maddened witch, the monster that abused her wicked powers with flippant disregard for the consequences. Running into a conjurer of monsters was nothing new to her... but to be able to manipulate the very darkness itself... the very thought frightened the monarch to the core.

The sound of footsteps tore the regal woman from her thoughts. She turned around and watched as the familiar figure of Impa walked towards her. Her expression was grim and foreboding, and it made the woman nervous. Zelda was used to her former nursemaid's stoic mannerisms, but this sent the princess on edge.

"Reports have come in from the guards. The casualties... are in the hundreds."

"I know. Every time the night comes, the sorceress and her creatures emerge. I have no idea where she obtained this power, Impa, but I plan on finding the source of it... and destroying it. Somehow, someway... we must end this sorceress' rampage. I do not want to have another Ganondorf on my hands..."

"Nor do we all. When you escaped, I managed to learn a few things. Much of her power is concentrated in her staff. If can find a way to remove it from her, we may be able to subdue her."

Zelda closed her eyes and thought of the Hero. He had risked his life to save her kingdom once, and now, without asking, he had stormed off to combat this new menace on his own. With him gone, Zelda found herself uncertain and unprepared to deal with this would-be villain.

"What is it?" Impa asked in a concerned tone.

"Impa... I am worried... The Hero, Link, is still missing. I have not heard any word of him, nor can I sense his presence in the land."

Impa nodded in understanding. She sympathized with her liege's concerns; Link was beloved by all who lived in Hyrule. To learn of his demise was devastating for everyone. The Sheikah furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

_We do not know for certain if the Hero has been killed. Though she cannot sense his presence, I am not going to take what that deceiver said on a whim. Something foul is afoot, that much I am certain._

"He is out there somewhere, Your Highness. He will come again... and he will bring an end to this evil once and for all."

"I hope you are right, Impa. I hope you are right..."

"Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Learn whatever you can about the sorceress. If we are not able to remove the staff from her possession, there may be other ways of dealing with her. Whatever you do, do not engage her... she is far too dangerous."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Without another word, the Sheikah vanished, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts once more. Images of Link filled her mind, his warm smile greeting her, calming her as it did countless other times. She recalled his innocent blue eyes, which gazed back at her with care and concern. Whenever she was in his presence, she felt at ease and without a worry in the world.

_Come back to me, Link. I need you..._


	2. one: childish killer

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

one/childish killer

Crows filled the air, their cries piercing the night. The sun had set over the desert landscape, leaving only the cold, barren winds to move the dust across the land. Beside a rocky hillside stood a dead tree, a testament to the lifeless environment from which it once thrived.

As the sun faded and the night took hold of the land, a blackened mass appeared from the shadows of the tree, like a vile puddle of liquid that threatened to consume it. The crows, once happy on their wooden perches, fluttered away, startled by the mass growing beneath their talons. From out of the mass arose a dark figure. He looked around the area with gold eyes, which glowed in the night.

When the mass around him faded away, the figure took a tentative step forward, testing out his newly regenerated limbs. He gazed down at his arms with a stoic expression. In the darkness of the night, the mass had taken the shape of a young man. Though he appeared to be in his late teens, the memory of his age escaped him. Closing his eyes, he felt the only emotion that he had known since he first came into being- confusion.

_Where... am I?_ he thought to himself, _What... am I?_

These were among the myriad questions that plagued his mind. As he stared at his blackened hands, he searched his mind, only to find the familiar blankness that he had come to know since his awakening. He did not know how he came into being, only that he existed. The haze that blanketed his mind was both comforting and frightening to him, yet there was also a longing, a craving for knowledge.

He rubbed the back of his head with blackened hands. On the back of his head he felt a long, pointed cap. Like the rest of his body, it mirrored the darkness of the night around him. Even the tunic, gauntlets, undersuit, and boots that graced his body were shadowy. He held his hand out in front of him, as he had done many times before.

Like a child lost in the night, he felt confused. He remembered nothing of his life, if he had one at all; even his name escaped him. For days now, he wandered the desert at night, searching any other soul he could find. Only the leevers, crows, and cacti kept him company amidst his turmoil. Despite the gusting winds around him, he felt nothing; only the pain of the sunlight fazed him.

Off into the distance, torchlights caught the shadow's eye. He turned towards the light, and spotted an encampment in the distance. Curious about his finding, he sank into a puddle of shadowy mass and slithered towards the light. Though the sunlight scorched and burned his body, the light of the torches didn't faze him. It was a mystery of his existence that he himself did not fully grasp.

Two figures sat on the barren ground, gathering what they could to start a fire. They glanced around them, wary of any predators that might wish to make a meal out of them. Tattered hoods covered their heads, obscuring their faces in the darkness. Despite his state, however, the shadow could make out their identities- two pale-faced men, whose hoods obscured long, pointed ears.

Behind their makeshift encampment were two brown horses, which were tied to a pair of bushes. The sight of their hooves pounding against the cracked earth was strange to the shadow, who had never seen anything like the creatures up to this point. He did not know if they were predatory, but the shadow's curiosity drowned out his fear as he travelled across the ground towards the two men.

"Blasted 'esert," one of the men said, "How the bloody Gerudo 'an survive this 'ell hole is beyond me."

"You sure the Spirit Temple is around here?" his companion asked, "There's nothing here but sand and shrubs... and leevers."

"Aye, keep yer shirt on, Hugo. The blasted thing's gotta be around 'ere. A' least we 'aven't ran into any 'o 'em Like Likes."

The shadow kept toward the edges of the light, not wanting to provoke these men. He did not know who they were, or where they had come from. Like a child viewing the world for the first time, these men felt strange to him.

_Who are you...?_

Motivated by his curiosity, the mass that was the shadow slithered towards their horses. Thousands of questions filled his mind as he hungered for knowledge. He had never seen anyone else out here in this wasteland. To see real, living people made the shadow feel a strange sensation in his being.

_What is this?_

The shadow edged closer, unable to contain its wonder at the four legged creatures before him any longer. They felt... so familiar, and yet so very alien to him. More strange sensations filled his mind, and he found himself overwhelmed by their sheer force. The names of these alien feelings escaped him, and yet... they pleased him.

_I don't understand... what is happening to me?_

As the mass neared the two horses, they became spooked by the shadow's presence. They neighed and reared up on their hind legs, hoping to drive away the intruder. The shadow, too, was startled by their reaction. He slinked back as another new sensation filled him- panic.

The two men turned around and ran towards their horses. Like the animals, they too became panicked by the horse's reactions. From out of their belts they pulled out small daggers. They held up the their torches, searching for any signs of who- or what- might be attacking their horses.

Dread filled the shadow as he tried to repress all of these horrible emotions it was feeling. He did not like what was going on, and feared what was about to transpire. All he had wanted to do was sate his curiosity; he didn't intend for any of this to happen. He slinked over by the bushes, hoping to evade the angered men.

"What's gotten into the horses, Barton?" Hugo asked.

"Eh, Prob'ly a 'eever 'gain. Jes ignore it," Barton replied.

Barton walked away, content that the source of the disturbance was gone. Ever since they began their journey, it had been one thing after another. All he and his companion had wanted to do was visit the Spirit Temple and pay their respects to the spirits of the land. It was as though everything in this desert had wanted to kill them, from the scorpions and vultures to the leevers and other monsters that still inhabited the area.

Unconvinced by his companion's dismissive attitude, Hugo walked over towards the bushes, searching for whatever creature had startled the horses. As the horses neighed in a distressed manner, his eyes caught something in the dead shrubbery. The Hylian thought it was a trick of the moonlight at first, but as he waved his torch at the bush, he saw something move. Before he could do anything else, a mass of blackness streaked across the ground away from him.

"T-There's something h-here!" Hugo stammered, pointing at the black mass that had stopped just outside of their makeshift encampment.

"Wha' is it, Hugo? I dun see nothin'-"

Before Barton could say anything else, he spotted the mass just outside of the dim torchlight. He stuttered, unable to speak nor keep his eyes off the monstrosity in front of him. Now, more than ever, he regretted ever going on this pilgrimage in the first place.

_Hero o' Time be damned, I 'idn't sign up fo' any o' this!_

The shadow trembled where it stood, afraid of the men it had been so curious about. His presence was known, and there was nothing he could do about it now. Mustering his courage, he summoned the rest of his essence together and began to amass himself once more. The travelers watched in horror was the shadow began to take shape.

"I-It's a monster!" Hugo shouted.

Barton gritted his teeth and brandished his knife, hoping to scare the away. His arm trembled in fear, terrified of what was transpiring before him. Despite his growing dread towards the shadow, he stood his ground. They were going to complete their pilgrimage to the Spirit Temple, and no beast or monster was going to stop them.

Once more, the shadow shifted into a darkened young man. He gazed back at them with glowing gold eyes. Beneath his stoic expression flowed curiosity and guilt for scaring these travelers. Hoping to make amends for the misunderstanding, the shadow held his left hand out to them.

The older man furrowed his eyebrow, trying to repress his fear of the shadowy being before them. Like all who lived in Hyrule, the fear of the sorceress and her shadow beasts gnawed at the back of his mind. In the face of this creature, he could keep up his brave facade no longer.

"What sick abomination is this, Barton? He looks just like the Hero of Time!"

"Aye, quit yer squawking, Hugo, or ye'll get both o' us killed fer sure!"

Confusion filled the shadowy man's mind. His understanding of their language was eerie to him; he had never heard anyone speak to him until now. Images flashed in the darkened man's mind; of an underground cavern and a vile sorceress performing cruel rituals. Disturbed by these images, he shook his head and took a tentative step back from the hostile travelers.

_What... is this?_

The sensation of pain overwhelmed the shadow as he grasped his head in pain. Only when the sunlight touched him did he ever feel such agony. He fell onto his knees, unable to bear these alien sensations any longer. The shadow squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

Sensing the being's weakness, Barton leaped at the shadow and slashed at his face. The shadow dodged the attack with inhuman speed. In that instant, he felt a new kind of fear. These men, these Hylians wanted to end his life... his existence. He grabbed onto Barton's wrist and squeezed it tightly.

The traveler cried out in pain, dropping the dagger as he did so. Cocking his head to the side, the shadow pulled the Hylian closer to its face. A new feeling came over the shadow- anger. It felt angry that these men would attack him without provocation on his part... and he wanted to know why.

Only the shadow's unchanging face greeted the traveler as the shadow hissed at him, revealing fanged teeth. Words he had never spoken before danced across his tongue. Despite having never uttered a word since its conception, the shadow spoke.

_"Why...?"_ the shadow uttered, his voice just above a whisper.

Barton found himself surprised by the shadow's voice; instead of the demonic voice he had come to expect, the shadow had the voice of a young man, hoarse from lack of use. Even the shadow found himself in wonder at the action he had just performed. To his further shock, he understood what he had just said.

Hugo's eyes widened at the scene before him. He knew the shadow beasts all too well, for they had destroyed his home along with the rest of his village. They were mindless in all but their appetite for the flesh of the living. None had ever taken on a Hylian form, nor had they ever spoken.

Though he could barely make out the shadow's question, the very intelligence this being displayed frightened the younger man. The shadow released Barton from his grip, and all the junior man could do was watch his companion clutch his wrist in pain. Unable to tolerate the assault on his fellow pilgrim, Hugo unsheathed his dagger.

"That was my partner, you son of a bitch!"

With a cry, Hugo dashed towards the shadow, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent. The shadow jumped back in terror, wanting nothing further to do with these travelers. Hugo growled in frustration as the monstrosity before him continued to dodge slash after slash. With one final yell, Hugo leaped into the air and sliced at the shadow's arm.

Panting and out of breath, the pilgrim collapsed onto one knee as he surveyed the damage he had just caused to the monster. A small superficial scratch appeared where he had sliced at its blackened flesh. The shadow, too, eyed the wound with confusion and horror. He had expected to feel something, but instead only felt the perpetual numbness that had permeated him since his awakening. As the wound closed itself before their very eyes, Hugo staggered back in fear.

"No... Oh Goddesses no..."

Barton gazed up at his companion, afraid for their safety. He had never seen the sorceress' shadow monsters up close, and now wished he had never come to the desert. Between the hostile Gerudo, the blood-sucking monsters, and this shadow, it was more than he could bear. Unable to bear the thought of himself or Hugo losing their lives here, he reached towards his companion.

"Get away fro' 'im, Hugo! He'll kill ye!"

Hugo ignored his companion as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The traveler squeezed his eyes shut and charged forward once again. In his mind, the shadow screamed in horror. The shadow closed his eyes and felt himself gathering mass. When he opened his eyes, he found himself surprised by what he saw.

_I... I never knew I could do this before... why... am I... doing this?_

A sword, as black as the rest of his body, had manifested in his left hand, while a large shield of the same color had formed in his right. As if on instinct, he held up his new shield to deflect the travelers attack. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air, and when Hugo opened his eyes, he found himself even more terrified of the shadow's newfound armaments.

_Stop! Please stop! I don't want to fight you!_

The traveler continued to slash at the shadow, terrified of this being's power. Baring his fangs once more, the shadow slashed at him with a level of skill and deftness he had never known he possessed before. The shadow knocked the dagger out of Hugo's hand, his blade grazing his skin as he did so. Horrified at the wound the creature had left, he grasped his hand in pain as blood flowed out of his body.

Alien feelings permeated the shadow's thoughts as his gaze shifted to the man's wound. The sight and scent of this man's life essence leaving his body was intoxicating to the shadow. In that instant, the shadow was filled with an overwhelming desire to consume this man's blood. He wanted to savor the sweet, coppery taste in his mouth, like the finest drink the land could offer.

_What... is this... what... is happening to me?_

The shadow reeled in confusion, unable to understand the instincts that had now consumed him. He trembled where he stood, fighting the overwhelming urges that had manifested. As his mouth salivated in hunger, he felt an inhuman growl force its way out of his throat. The shadow wanted to scream, horrified at the sensations that had taken hold of him.

As the shadow's armaments faded into darkness, Hugo trembled in horror. Frenzied by the sight of his blood, the shadow bared his fangs and leapt on top of him. The traveler let out a blood hurdling scream as the shadow tore his hand away from his wound and sunk his teeth into his skin. He lapped up the blood in a greedy manner.

This taste... this smell... it was the best thing the shadow had ever tasted in his life. It was richer than the barren waters that lined the oases of the wasteland, and more fulfilling than anything the leevers could ever offer. He felt complete as he drained the man of his life essence. The shadow clung to the traveler's body, wanting more of his blood.

Barton cried out in horror at the sight before him. This was no ordinary monster; it was something far more horrible than even the vile sorceress that plagued the land could conjure up. Unable to tolerate this turn of events, he ran towards him and attempted to pry the monster off of his companion's body.

The shadow hissed and pushed the injured man away. Consumed by his bloodlust, he continued to feed on the man, oblivious to anything else but the rich, succulent feast before him. Absolute bliss filled his being; never had he known such pleasure in his existence. This was absolute heaven to the shadow as he continued to gorge himself on Hugo's dying body.

With one final scream, Barton grabbed Hugo's dagger with his good hand and slashed at the shadow one final time. The monster roared in anger and turned around. He gazed back at Barton with hungry, frenzied eyes. Unwilling to tolerate this interruption to his bloodmeal, the shadow bared his fangs and sank his teeth into Barton's flesh.

The traveler cried out in pain as he felt his life slip away. The shadow continued to drink up his life essence, the warmth leaving his body as he did so. As the winds howled around him, the frenzy that had overtaken the being faded. He snapped back to his senses and gazed down at the corpse in front of him.

Shocked by what had occurred, the shadow released his grip on Barton's body. He spat out what blood remained in his mouth and looked down at his hands. The blood of the two men clung to his darkened flesh, and the shadow found himself unable to do anything but tremble before the carnage he unleashed. Nausea welled up inside the shadow as he backed away from the two bodies.

_No... no...!_

Horrified by his actions, the nameless shadow screamed into the night and beared his bloody fangs into the moonlight.


	3. two: thin red line

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

two/thin red line

Zelda tossed and turned in her sleep, her sleeping face twisted into an expression of terror. Sweat poured down her face, drenching her entire body in the humid air of the night. Wind fluttered through the open window into her bedchambers. The princess groaned unconsciously as a terrible nightmare gripped her awareness...

* * *

_Screams filled the black void around Zelda. Her gaze moved around the darkness, frantic and terrified. She did not know where she was, nor could she hide the overwhelming dread that filled her being. Wind whirled around her, and the monarch struggled to keep her footing._

_Off into the distance, a faint golden light flickered against the darkness. Zelda looked down at the back of her right hand and saw the mark of the Triforce pulsating, as if response to a summon. A familiar presence filled the air, and for a brief moment, the princess felt elated. She knew this presence all too well, for it had given her hope when she had only despair._

Link...?

_The princess broke into a run as she made her way towards the light. More screams pierced the void, and it became clear to her who they belong to. As the light grew larger, she made out a figure in the darkness. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror at the familiar face before her._

_Blue eyes peered back at her in a frantic, terrified manner. Golden blond hair hung from his head in a disheveled manner, while a long, green cap flailed in the tempest around them. A bloodied green tunic clothed his body, as did a white undersuit. Leather gauntlets, which were covered in grime, covered his hands, while dirtied boots clothed his feet and shins._

_"Zelda!" he cried out, "Zelda, help me...!"_

_"Link?" Zelda called back at him._

_Her voice became drowned out by the howling winds around them. She quickened her pace, hoping to reach the Hero. Link held out his hand towards her, his face filled with desperation. As she ran towards him, nothing could prepare her for the scene that transpired before her very eyes._

_Tendrils of darkness wrapped around Link's body, as if embracing him. The mark of the Triforce flickered on the back of his left hand. Green turned to black, and the Hero let out another scream at the transformation taking hold of him. His azure eyes glimmered menacing red as he reached out to her one last time before the darkness consumed him._

_"What's happened to you, Link?" Zelda shouted, __**"Link!"**_

_The Hero let out an inhuman scream, bearing newly formed fangs at her. Horrified by his transformation, Zelda let out a scream of her own as darkness consumed everything around her._

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Zelda's eyes snapped open as her gaze darted around her bedchambers in a delirious manner. The familiar red eyes of her Sheikah caretaker greeted her as she came to her senses. Impa stood over the frightened princess, an expression of grave concern on her face. Sunlight shimmered through the open window, signaling the arrival of dawn.

Closing her eyes, Zelda caught her breath as her heart continued to race. Impa placed a caring hand on her liege's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distressed woman. The vision that had greeted the princess in her sleep terrified her to no end. She had never seen Link in such agony and torment before, even during their struggles against the King of Evil years ago.

Unable to contain her fear, Zelda held Impa tightly and wept into her shoulder. Nothing could have prepared her for the omen that had presented itself to her. She had hoped and prayed that the sorceress' tale of the Hero's demise had been a falsehood, but now, she was unsure. In the face of the monster the Hero had transformed into, death would have been a relief.

"Your Highness, what happened? What did you see?"

"It was awful, Impa... Link was being consumed by darkness. Before my very eyes, I watched him become like the monstrous shadows the sorceress commands. Oh Goddesses..."

"If what this omen portends is true, then there may yet still be hope. Sir Link is out there somewhere... he will come, and then the matter of the sorceress will finally be put to rest..."

Zelda breathed easier, comforted by her guardian's words. The Hero would not want to see her despair. He was a strong, courageous man. It would take more than a witch with power over shadow to defeat him.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I understand how you must feel. We will find him, Your Highness... I and the others will see to it. The sorceress _will_ not win."

Impa gave the distressed monarch a comforting smile. The princess smiled back and dried her face off. As she walked towards the window, the shadow warrior's face shifted to a grim mask. Zelda looked back at Impa with a concerned look of her own.

"What is it?"

The Sheikah mulled over her words, unsure of how to present the information she had received during the night. Though she was able to learn much regarding the sorceress and the monsters she conjured, the images of Lake Hylia in flames did not escape the woman's thoughts. It was a lamentable tragedy, one that rivaled even the Dark Lord's tyranny. This time, however, it was not greed but madness that drove this new evil.

"Highness... the settlement at Lake Hylia was attacked."

Zelda's eyes widened as she returned a crestfallen look. The nightmare she had awakened from was horrifying enough. To hear that the sorceress had massacred her people as she slept once again was more than she could bear. Sadness and anger filled her being as she mourned for the loss of life once more.

"Casualties were minimal this time... but many men, women, and children, both Hylian and Zora, were taken in the chaos. However, Ruto and I were able to learn much about our foe."

"Tell me."

The princess gazed back at her with an eager expression. Like everyone who lived in the land, she too was desperate to end the sorceress' rampage. She knew her lady's mind all too well; plans upon plans formed themselves in her head, and she was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to put an end to this nightmare. Impa returned her a cautious glance as she began.

"She calls herself Obscura. In the past, she was a renegade Gerudo, who refused to follow neither the Dark Lord, nor our very own Nabooru. The shadows she commands are little more than puppets to her power, driven only to feed on the blood of their victims. I do not know why she kidnapped the settlers, but I fear the worst."

Zelda mused over her guardian's words. Though the information she had just received was small, it was enough to give her an idea about their foe. She held her chin in thought, puzzled by Obscura's actions. She had never resorted to kidnapping before.

"Impa, I want you and the others to search for the missing settlers. Whatever she has planned for them cannot be good for any of us. Defend yourself, but do not engage Obscura. Continue to observe her, and return to me once you've learned more."

Impa nodded in response to her liege's command.

"As you wish, my liege."

The Sheikah vanished in a flash, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Bitter winds blew through the desert, tearing across the desert sands. Vultures fluttered through the air, circling over the fading skies overhead. Their screeches pierced the howling storm. As the sun faded across the mountains beyond, the scavengers took to the ground, eager to feast upon the day's dead and dying. Before they could reach their bounty, they sped away, as if terrified of the coming night.

The shadow jolted awake, his eyes darting around from his hiding place. From out of the rocky hills that lined the desert, he tore himself from the shadows of the rocks and gathered himself in the sands, like an inky black pool of darkness growing in the moonlight. From out of the darkness, he arose, taking the form of a blackened young man once again.

He shook his head, trying to understand the images that came to him as he slept. The experience was new and eerie to him, as were the feelings that came with them. Confused more than ever, the shadow held a palm to his head. He closed his eyes and attempted to piece together what he had seen.

_What... was that?_ he thought to himself, _Who... was that girl?_

Visions of a regal blonde woman in an ornate pink dress drifted through his hazy thoughts. The look of desperation on her face beckoned him, even as she ran towards him in the darkness with outstretched hands. He remembered running towards her, trying to reach her in the void that surrounded them. The shadow shook his head, not understanding these new feelings that tugged at him.

_Do I...?_

Something about her called to him, like a summons in the night. She had felt so familiar, yet so alien to the nameless shadow. He held a hand to his head, struggling to remember anything about the girl, only to find the familiar blankness clouding him once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pair of skeletons out in the desert.

A sick sensation welled up inside of him as the shadow walked closer to the skeletons. Gone were any semblance of the two Hylian men he had the misfortune of running into. Guilt overwhelmed the shadow as he held his hands out in front of him. Thousands of questions waded into his mind.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

Frustration filled him as he tried to make sense of the events of the previous night. All he had wanted to do was understand them. He never meant to cause them harm. A new emotion manifested itself in his mind- disgust. He was disgusted by his actions. As he gazed down at his blackened hands, the shadow closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry... I am so sorry. Please, forgive me... I never meant for any of this to happen. I should have never come here..._

As the moon rose higher into the night, the shadow left the skeletons to rot, a testament to the carnage he had unleashed. He dissolved into a black mass and slithered away into the night. Moments into his wandering, the shadow heard a faint noise. He spotted a trio of lights in the distance. Despite the curiosity that overwhelmed him, he hesitated to approach the desert's latest newcomers.

The figures on horseback trotted through the desert. One was the figure of a large, bulky man with a bushy mustache. Beside him rode a thinner man, his mustache long and unkempt. An irritable expression fixed itself onto his face as he turned towards the third rider, a young woman with long, flowing red hair.

He watched as the group stopped near a rocky outcrop. From out of the large packs their horses carried, they began to set up tents for the night. The shadow found himself mystified by the trio. Like the woman from his dreams, these people also felt familiar to him. Like words on the tip of his tongue, the memory of these people escaped him.

_These people... who are they?_

The shadow amassed himself, taking on his natural form. He hid himself behind a large boulder and continued to watch them throughout the night. As the group finished setting up camp for the night, they gathered around a makeshift campfire the had set up. The three of them set their lanterns down, blowing out the gentle light that had guided them up until this point.

Unknown feelings passed through the shadow's being as he listened to the girl's laughter at the larger man's antics. A part of him wanted to join them in their campfire and partake of their company while another wanted to keep his distance from these new strangers. He was an outsider looking in, and he felt a longing he had never known before.

_What is this? Why do I feel this way around these people?_


	4. three: oriental flower

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

three/oriental flower

Amidst the dim light of the encampment, the young woman gazed up into the twinkling stars of the night sky, lost in thought. It had been weeks since the Hero of Time had vanished from the land. Like everyone else in Hyrule, she too was terrified of what would become of them without his presence. Though she had faith in the Royal Family, a part of her wondered if they were in over their heads.

_Fairy Boy,_ she thought, _Where could you have gone?_

She thought of the young man who had visited their ranch during the Evil King's usurpation of the throne. His bright blue eyes were like beacons in the darkness that had consumed the land. Her eyes turned towards the mustached face of their skinny ranch worker. A small smile formed on her face as she thought of him during that time.

Blue overalls covered his body as well as the white shirt he wore underneath. Frayed black hair stuck out in every direction, like a testament to his current state of mind. He brushed his arm against his large nose, wiping the sweat that clung to his body in the desert heat. Like the rest of the group, he was not used to the humidity of the area. He kicked a nearby rock with his black shoes to vent his frustration.

"Gah, it's already the dead of night, and I'm still sweating all over! I hate this desert! At this rate, we'll never make it to the temple!"

From out of the corner of her eye, she watched the larger man, her father, open a sleepy eye towards his employee. Like Ingo, he too wore blue overalls. Underneath was a red shirt, while a pair of black shoes covered his feet. His thinning black hair gathered along the sides of his head, disappearing into the thick bushy mustache under his large nose.

"Don't be in such a rush, Ingo. We'll get there... eventually..."

The woman let out a laugh as her father fell asleep by the campfire once more. Despite the humor she found in her father's laziness, she shared Ingo's concern. She had never left the ranch outside of helping her father deliver milk and other goods to city. In hopes of bringing an end to the sorceress' chaos, they decided to go on a pilgrimage across the land, to pray at the various temples and hope the Goddesses would smile upon their troubled land once more.

"This is no time to be lazing about, Talon! We could get attacked by some beast of the desert... or worse yet, the sorceress herself! We need to get in and get out while we still can, or we'll become some guay's dinner out here!"

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll reach the Spirit Temple soon, and then we can all go back to the ranch. Now, let's all get some shut eye, shall we?"

"Oh, father..."

Ingo turned towards the girl and spoke.

"Don't tell me you're taking your dad's side in all of this, Malon!"

Malon shook her head at the ranch hand. Though he meant well, there were times he could be overprotective. He was a man who always erred on the side of caution, but now, he was being just as ridiculous as her father. She let out a sigh as she addressed him.

"Would you just relax, Ingo? You're really making a big deal out of nothing like Dad said! I swear, you're going to make everyone's hair go gray if you keep this up!"

"We don't have time to sit on our laurels and drink milk all night! There's monsters running about... and I don't want to be anyone's meal, girl!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Ingo. We have _you_ here to protect us!"

Malon gave the ranch hand a mischievous smile. She found herself amused by both of her companion's actions. Not wanting to participate in their argument any further, she stepped away from the campfire. Brushing her white dress off, she wandered towards the edge of the encampment. Malon looked back up towards the crescent moon above and thought of her mother. As she had done countless times before, she began to sing.

As Ingo clenched his fist in anger at Malon, Talon shot the worker an drowsy, irritated glance.

"Oi, can't a guy get some shut eye around here?"

The ranch hand grumbled and relented, not wanting to argue any further. Though he wanted to show them the light of reason and the danger they were in, he reasoned there was no use doing so. A saying came to his mind, one he knew all too well from working with horses and other cattle at the ranch. Ingo flopped on the ground beside the campfire, his scowl deeper than before.

_Worse than a pair of mules, they are._

As Ingo tried to fall asleep, the sound of Malon's song drifted through the air. It was a habit of hers that he could never break, no matter how hard he tried. Even now, the sound of the song irritated him to no end. He clasped his hands over his ears in an effort to drown out the tiresome noise. It was not long before fatigue lulled him to sleep.

Malon closed her eyes, continuing to sing into the night. The song brought her comfort amidst the harsh environment they found themselves in. She thought of her mother and how she would sing this same song not only to herself, but to the horses to calm them in times of distress. The memory of the sorceress' massacre across the fields around their home burned themselves into her mind, and she prayed for the success of their pilgrimage.

_Surely the Gods would not abandon us in our time of need... would they?_

As she opened her eyes, something caught her attention. From out of the corner of her eye, something moved in the darkness. She ceased her singing, startled by the movement. Her eyes traced the area in front of her, only to be greeted by the barren sands and boulders. Apprehension filled the woman as she walked towards the boulders. Once more, she found nothing. She shook her head and sighed.

_They say the desert wasteland plays tricks on you... I guess I must have imagined it._

She made her way back to the encampment, giving the area a cautious glance as she did so. Malon gathered by the campfire and joined her father in slumber. It was not long before she too gave into the fatigue of their journey. A weary smile made its way onto her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

A mass of darkness slithered out of the boulder's shadow, taking on the form of a young man. The shadow gazed at the sleeping trio with interest as he made his way towards them. His eyes traced the campfire, which had begun to die down. The shadow felt torn; he was so curious about these new travelers he encountered, yet he was also hesitant to get too close to them.

The events of his previous encounters with the pilgrims played in his mind. He gazed down at the girl, overwhelmed by feelings of guilt. Cocking his head in interest, he parted the girl's hair to the side, relishing the way the moonlight glimmered off of her red locks. It was like unlike anything the shadow had seen in his short existence.

_What is this...?_

More alien sensations filled the shadow's being, while alien emotions tugged at his mind. He had never seen this woman in his life, yet he felt as though he knew her. Closing his eyes, the shadow's fingers traced Malon's cheek. Sadness welled up inside of him at the lack of sensation his actions produced within him.

He felt numb, unable to feel the world around him. Thousands of emotions boiled inside the shadow, yet he was unable to express them. Even now, his face was an expressionless mask that hid his emotions. A part of him felt glad the mask was there, while another wanted to expose the raw feelings that remained buried within his being.

"Ma... lon?" he whispered, testing the name out on his tongue.

The very action of speaking still felt strange to him. His voice was rough and course, yet there was also an intensity he never knew he possessed. It was as though there was a willful, courageous undertone to his voice. He tested his voice again and felt disappointed by the lack of volume he carried.

Despite his own quiet voice, he gazed down at sleeping woman's form once more. She looked precious as she slept, and he found himself unable to describe the emotions he felt in that moment. His gaze moved towards the crescent moon above. In that instant, the shadow made a resolution to himself.

_This is no place for you..._

He walked towards the girl's shadow. The shadow closed his eyes and melted into a puddle of darkness. As the sun began to rise in the distance, the darkness faded into her shadow. His awareness faded away in the dawn's morning light.

* * *

Malon's eyes fluttered open, blinded by the morning sun. Her gaze moved about the camp, and she watched Ingo pack up their things. Talon, too, joined him in this task, something she had never seen her father do. Soon afterward, she helped gather their belongings onto their horses. It was not long before they continued their pilgrimage through the desert.

Searing winds blew at the trio, blind siding them to everything around them. Malon wiped the sweat off of her brow and took a drink of their leatherskin, relishing the taste of the water in her mouth. Never before had something so simple tasted so good. In that instant, she thought of the Gerudo and the lands they called home.

_No wonder they steal... they have nothing here. No crops to grow, no seed to feed livestock... this place only brings death to those who enter. I will be glad once I leave... I miss the ranch already._

To the simple ranch girl, this journey had been an educational experience. It opened her understanding to the world around her, which before had consisted solely of Hyrule's lush fields. The predicament of the Gerudo was both sad and awe inspiring. It was a testament to the strength and perseverance the warrior-women carried in this harsh, unforgiving environment.

Amidst the tempest that blew through the desert, a distant shape caught the rancher's eye. At first, she thought it was a trick of the desert, a mirage trying to fool her once again. She blinked hard, unsure if what she was seeing was real. When she opened her eyes, a smile formed on her face.

There was no mistaking the colossus carved into the cliffs at the end of the wasteland. This was the Desert Colossus, the home of the Spirit Temple. According to the stories, the Hero had made his journey into this temple to vanquish the Dark Lord's corruption that had taken root here. Though this had occurred years ago, the tale reminded her of a distant legend spoken of by both the people and the Royal Family themselves.

_They say the route the Hero took to get here was the most treacherous of all. I am glad we are nearing the end of this journey. Father must be tired as well._

"Do you see that, Dad?" Malon asked, turning towards Talon as she spoke.

Talon returned a nod to his daughter, while Ingo let out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Yes... we finally made it. Let's go in and get this over with. I want to get out of this desert as soon as possible," Ingo muttered.

Malon laughed at the ranch hand. Despite the harsh conditions of the desert, she did not want to leave just yet. There was so much of this land she had never seen, and since their journey was nearing its end, she wanted to soak up the image of the Colossus and scenery before leaving. Once she left, she knew she would never return here.

They stopped by the stone arch in front of the temple and tied off their horses. As they did so, Malon could not help but feel a sense of unease. It was quiet- too quiet, even for the desert. Not even the leevers that made their home here were out for blood today. She turned towards Talon and voiced her concerns.

"Dad... does it feel like we're being watched?"

Talon raised an eyebrow at his daughter, not understanding her question. There was nothing around them but sand and rocks. Only the three of them occupied the wasteland. The ranch owner shook his head.

"Not at all, why?"

Malon let out a sigh.

"Oh, no reason."

Without another word, the three of them walked into the temple. As the bitter winds kicked up, shadow snaked along the rocky walls towards the temple entrance. They gathered along the ground, pooling themselves into amorphous shapes. Hisses filled the air as the shadows followed the trio into the temple, eager to feast upon the latest set of fools who dared enter these grounds.


	5. four: rebellion

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

four/rebellion

Torches illuminated the inside of the Spirit Temple, casting the walls in a serene orange glow. The symbols that lined the walls of the temple were both strange and familiar to Malon as she followed her father deeper into the temple. Her eyes moved every which way throughout the corridors, taking in the sights around her. She felt her body tense and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

_I don't like this..._

Despite being in a sacrosanct location, there was a thick humidity in the air, which suffocated the life out of everything around it. The lack of activity within the temple was frightening to her. Only the sound of burning torches pierced the silence around them. Questioned burned in the young woman's mind.

"Where is everyone?" Malon asked.

Talon looked back at his daughter with a grim expression on his face. The eerie quiet that fell over the temple perturbed the large man. A part of him wondered if it was wise to come here, while another wanted to finish their pilgrimage and return to what their family trade. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"I've no idea, Malon. Perhaps they're out training new priests?" Talon replied.

Ingo huffed at the idea. For all he knew, the temple could have become a den of monsters. The thought sent the ranch worker on edge; the desert, much less the Spirit Temple, was no place for a man to die. His scowl deepened as the reality of their situation dawned on the man.

The trio made their way down the corridors, their eyes darting around in a cautious manner. Nervousness filled the ranchers, and they found themselves unable to contain their dread any longer. The sheer size of the temple was mind boggling; it was larger than anything they had ever seen before. Malon closed her eyes in thought.

Though the Spirit Temple had been constructed ages ago, no one understood the reason for it- not even the Gerudo who resided in its walls. Like many of the ancient buildings that dotted the land, the original purpose of the temple had been lost to time, swept away by the very sands that surrounded it. No one remembered who built it. The desert had swallowed away any remaining memory of the ancient people who called this desert home.

It was a sad testament to the woman, a reminder of what once was and what could have been. The very thought made Malon pity the Gerudo more than ever. Understanding filled her as she traced her hands along the walls of the temple, feeling the sandy surface of the stones that comprised the temple.

_The desert truly does not take any prisoners..._

"Are you sure we're even going the right way? We've been wandering in circles for hours!" Ingo shouted.

"I know it's around here somewhere... I think. I think my map is in my pack somewhere..."

Ingo slapped a hand onto his forehead, dragging his fingers across his face and mustache in frustration. It was bad enough that they were lost, but now they no longer had a map to guide them. There was no way of knowing what lurked in the temple. Ingo shook Talon in anger, hoping to bring some sense to the lazy man.

"You didn't bring the map with you?" Ingo shouted, "Are you stupid, Talon? Without that map, we're sitting ducks here! How are we supposed to find the Sand Goddess and complete our pilgrimage now?"

"Now, now, I'm not lost. I'm just a bit... directionally challenged right now, and I did bring the map with me! It's in my pack, let me go get it!"

Malon let out a frustrated sigh of her own and furrowed her brow, not believing the argument they were all having. As much as she disliked Ingo, he was right; without the map, they were as good as lost. The Temple was vast, and there was no telling what lurked around the corner. A frown made its way on her lips, stupefied by the ridiculous situation presented to her.

_Now, you've done it, Dad... how are we supposed to find the Sand Goddess now?_

As Talon and Ingo bickered with one another, Malon prayed that they would find the Sand Goddess statue soon, lest the group tear each other apart.

* * *

The shadow found himself torn from his slumber in Malon's shadow. Torchlights filled his awareness as he looked up at the trio from his hiding place. Shouts and arguments filled the air, and for a brief moment, the shadow wished he was still asleep. Even though he did not understand what the argument was about, it was enough to make even him bubble in frustration.

"Oh Gods, you lost the map! Way to go, Talon!"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me for? It's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it, then? You're the one who had the map last!"

"I don't know what happened to it!"

_What... did I wake up to?_ the shadow thought, _Why are they... doing this?_

Confusion filled the shadow. He wanted nothing more to drown out the noise of their arguing. Despite his growing desire, he remained hidden in Malon's shadow, unwilling to make his presence known. He mustered his willpower and focused on the area around him.

The corridor they were in felt nostalgic to the shadow, like a wisp of memory that longed to be remembered. Images of beasts and other vile monsters filled his mind, as did a blinding light. The shadow blinked in his mind, attempting to drown out the phantoms that plagued his thoughts. As he tried to return to the weightless nothing that was his existence, the specter of the regal woman from his dreams haunted him.

_Come back to me... I need you..., _she whispered, stretching her arms out towards him in an ethereal embrace.

Unable to understand what was happening, the shadow shrinked back, wanting nothing to do with this alien woman. A part of him wanted to drown out the woman summoning him, while another wanted to return her embrace. Thousands of emotions tugged at his heart, and he did not know what to think or do.

_Who... who are you? What do you want with me...?_

The shadow squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the heartfelt images before him. He did not know who this woman was, nor where she came from. From deep within him, he felt a longing, a desire he had never known existed. It was something much different than what he felt around the trio, and he found these overwhelmed by these indescribable emotions once more.

_Stop...!_

Wanting nothing further to do with the vision, the shadow blinked. The images faded, and only the sight of the temple around him filled his sight. As he tried to make sense of the events that just transpired, he felt a change in the air. Like a vile pestilence that spread through the body, he sensed a presence.

The presence was dark and shadowy, much like himself. Despite his location, the shadow could sense a hostility present in the minds of the invaders. Like animals on the hunt, they came to the temple for one purpose- to feed on the unfortunate travelers who dared enter the den they now called home. The sheer savagery these entities exuded left the shadow on edge.

A new fear filled the shadow's heart as two more presences filled the air. He looked up at the figures of Malon, Talon, and Ingo, who continued to argue, oblivious to the danger they were in. The shadow felt a shudder pass through his being as dread filled him. As more alien sensations manifested within him, the shadow wanted to scream.

_No... get out of here! They're going to kill you!_

The shadow looked on as masses of darkness entered the corridor. He felt a protectiveness he never knew he possessed. These people were in danger... and he had to protect them. This was no place for anyone to die. Unwilling to allow anymore carnage around him, the shadow began to gather himself.

* * *

Malon held a hand to her head, trying to massage the growing headache. It was not the first time she had heard Ingo and her father bicker, but this was the worst she had seen yet. The sight of two grown men arguing like children sickened her to no end. Unable to tolerate their actions any longer, she turned towards the two men and made her feelings known.

_"Stop it!"_ Malon shouted, _"Both of you, stop it right now!"_

Talon and Ingo ceased their arguing and looked back at the redheaded girl. Her glare pierced them like knives, and in that instant, Talon knew they were in trouble. He knew her daughter's temper all too well. The older man gulped, feeling his body shake where he stood. Even Ingo froze in place, not wanting to anger her any further.

"Honestly, how can you both just stand there and argue when we could be off trying to find the Sand Goddess? We could've finished this pilgrimage already, but _no_, instead of handling things like adults, you have to bicker and argue like children! If mother were around, she would've put a stop to this! So help me, Goddesses, if I hear another word out of you two-"

Her thoughts were cut short as she watched two masses of darkness appear from cracks in the stone walls around them, like an inky black liquid leaking into the corridor. They pooled themselves in each corner, reconstituting themselves. From out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a third mass gathering behind her. Menacing red eyes peered at them from within the masses as a sinister hiss filled the air, followed by laughter.

The masses pooled together, and the liquid blackness that was their being shifted into four legged monsters. Cruel, dagger-like teeth shimmered in the torchlight as saliva dripped from their mouths. Eager to sink their teeth into the flesh of the trio, the Hylians huddled themselves closer. Frightened gasps escaped their lips, and the three of them found themselves frozen in terror.

"Oh Gods no...," Malon whispered, "It's the sorceress' shadows beasts...!"

Malon looked on in horror as the beasts roared at them. They leapt towards her and her family with teeth bared. She closed her eyes and held her arms up in front of her. A scream escaped her lips as she awaited her demise. Wordless prayers ran through her mind.

_Oh Goddesses... please don't let this be the end... I don't want to die here!_

She expected to see her blood flying through the air, followed by pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw the unexpected. In front of her was another shadow, much like the monsters that had infiltrated the temple. Unlike the beasts of the sorceress, this one took the shape of a young Hylian man.

In his hands was a sword and shield, which were as blackened as the rest of his body. The sound of teeth clashing against metal filled the air, and Malon found herself shocked and surprised by this turn of events. Her eyes traced his body, noting the tunic and hat he was wearing. A strange sense of deja vu overcame her as a thought crossed her mind.

"...Fairy Boy?" Malon whispered.

The shadow said nothing as he turned his attention to their attackers. He gazed back at the beasts with golden eyes and bared his own fangs at them. A menacing roar escaped his lips, and he pushed them back with his sword. The shadow sliced across the monster's face, watching the monster contort its muzzle in pain.

Despite the perpetual confusion that filled his mind, a new emotion manifested beneath the surface. The monster recoiled backwards as his companions turned their attention onto the shadow. They ran towards the shadow, enraged at the sight of one of their own being attacked. Confidence filled the shadow's being as he twirled his sword in his fingers.

_This feeling... I don't understand... Why do I... feel this way?_

He marveled at the skill he possessed with his sword. The very act of battling these creatures filled the shadow with a sense of purpose. Though he did not know these people, they were but innocent people who had the misfortune of entering this once sacred temple. A part of him revelled in his newfound need to protect these latest pilgrims to the desert, while another whirled in confusion at his actions.

A sense of deja vu filled the shadow as he continued his assault on the monsters. He channeled power into his sword and spun it around him in an arc, sending the monsters flying. For the first time since his awakening, he felt as though he were in his element. This need, this skill he possessed... it all felt natural to him, as if it were an extension of his being.

_What is this?_

The trio of beasts were flung into the walls of the corridor, their darkened bodies leaving cracks in the surfaces of the walls. The Lons ducked, barely avoiding the monsters flying overhead. With a thud, the beasts slid onto the floor. They shook their heads as they returned to their feet.

Growls of rage erupted from the beasts, and the shadow let out a hiss of his own, baring his fangs once more. The monsters bared their own set of dagger-like teeth in response. Saliva dripped from their mouths onto the floor, and the shadow felt a familiar disgust manifest itself in his mind. He raised his sword and prepared himself for another attack.

Black clashed against black, and Malon found herself both awed and confused by the shadow's actions. Though he appeared to be very similar to the very beasts he was fighting, there was something different about him. There was an intelligence this being possessed that was not present in the monsters before them. Despite the savageness of his attacks, she felt no malice from this newcomer.

_But why does he look so much like Fairy Boy? The way he moves, the way he carries himself... even his likeness is uncanny. What is going on? Why is he protecting us?_

Talon and Ingo looked on at the scene, terrified of what was transpiring before them. The threat of the shadow beasts lurked in the mind of every person in the land, but this was unlike anything they had witness. The sorceress' shadows were little more than mindless beasts, dogs who attacked at their master's back and call. Not knowing what else to do, they looked on, shocked, awed, and dumbfounded by the events before them.

As the monsters gathered themselves back together, the shadow let out a savage cry. They clashed against one another, like animals fighting to the death. With a twist of his hand, the shadow impaled one of the beasts on his sword. Cries of pain echoed through the corridor, and its two companions looked on terror.

The creature melted into darkness before his very eyes, and he watched as its two companions dissolved and sped away across the floor. Like a river of ink streaking across the floor, the group looked on as the creatures whimpered and fled under a crack in the door beyond. The shadow ran towards the door, determined to defeat these invaders so they would never feast again.

Before he could do anything else, he froze in his tracks. As he turned around to face the travelers, he felt his weapons dissolve into blackness, rejoining with him. More unknown feelings passed through the shadow, and he found himself frozen where he stood. Gold gazed into blue as the trio looked upon him in fear and uncertainty.

Malon gasped as her eyes met the shadow's. She had expected him to share the same malevolent red as the others, but found only an otherworldly gold color. She had never seen eyes like this before- not even in the Gerudo who inhabited the desert. The farm girl cocked her head to the side, and watched the shadow jump back in a startled manner.

As she looked closer, a thought came to her mind, and she recalled the legends passed through the land. Tales of the Goddesses of old filled her mind, as did the story of the treasure they left behind. It was a myth all of Hyrule was familiar with- the sacred Golden Power, the Triforce. They radiated with a benign intensity, and the woman found herself both frightened and curious about this being before her. At the heel of this thought came another.

"...F-Fairy Boy?" she stuttered.

The shadow looked towards her, like a child filled with stage fright. He did not know how to react to the way the woman was looking at him. A new fear filled him as the memory of the travelers he slaughtered came to the forefront. Though he was pleased these people were safe, he no longer knew what to feel around them.

A sense of nostalgia filled him as he gazed back into Malon's eyes. Alien images filled his mind, and he found himself unable to understand what was going on. Fearing for their safety, the shadow dissolved into the ground and pursued the monsters through the crack under the door. Startled by his actions, Malon ran towards the door.

"Fairy Boy, wait!"

Ingo snapped to his senses, realizing what Malon was about to do. They had no idea if this was simply a ruse of this shadow, or if his intentions were pure. Unwilling to risk Malon's safety, he ran towards her in an attempt to cease her pursuit.

"Malon, what are you doing? You can't be serious!"

Despite the echo of his voice, his words were lost to the girl as she followed the shadow through the temple. Ingo turned to Talon, who gave a silent not of approval before giving chase themselves.


	6. five: gluttony fang

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

five/gluttony fang

The shadow scurried along the ground, fleeing from the group of people he had protected moments ago. Alien thoughts and emotions pulled at him from every direction, and he found himself at a loss on what to do. Though he had succeeded in defending them from the beasts, he still sensed danger in the air. From deep within the temple, he felt something calling him.

_I don't understand..._

As he slid deeper into the temple's sanctum, confusion overwhelmed him. A deep longing filled him, one that had tormented him since he first awakened in the desert days ago. He knew nothing about himself and the world around him; whatever life he had before was lost to him, hidden behind a debilitating haze that clouded his mind. The lack of knowledge tormented the shadow.

_Who am I? What am I? Where am I... and why am I here?_

His heart ached as he felt his frustration bubble beneath the surface. So many feelings flowed within him, yet their names escaped him. He felt incomplete, and his longing for the truth of his identity and existence consumed him. Amidst his tormented thoughts, he fled into a large chamber.

The shadow froze in his spot, staring at the large statue at the back of the room. Though it reminded him of the Colossus outside, there was something different about it. A sinister essence hung in the air, and the shadow found him perturbed by the sight of the statue's snake-like visage. Deja vu filled his senses as more enigmatic images presented themselves from deep within his consciousness.

_This place... have I...?_

Lost in his thoughts, the shadow shook his head. He felt his body amass once more, returning to his original form. The shadow's gaze shifted to his reformed hands. Like the rest of they world around him, they too were alien to him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

_Why do I feel this way? I want... to protect them... I don't understand... I don't understand anything!_

The sound of footsteps tore the shadow from his turmoil. He looked up into the open palms of the statue, and found a woman standing there. She looked down at the shadow with gold eyes as she ran her fingers through her long, flowing red hair. Round ears remained hidden under her hair, while a red dress clothed her body. In her hands was a golden, wing-like staff. A red orb rested on the end of the staff, pulsing with a vile black aura.

Startled by the sight of the woman, the shadow jumped back. He watched the shadows of the three beasts he had defeated crawl up the walls and down the statue's arms. Within moments of their arrival, they shifted back into monsters. They turned towards the woman, whimpering like wounded dogs towards her. She stroked them on the backs of their necks, as if they were mere pets to her.

"Ohhhhh, poor babies! Did that shadow of a man over there hurt you? Don't worry, I'll make sure your brother is punished soon enough for his continued insolence..."

The beasts yipped at the woman, wagging their tails at her as they did so. She let out a chuckle as she petted them.

"You're such a good boy! Yes you are! You're such wonderful pets! Thank you for fetching that rebellious brother of yours. I know! I'll feed you a virgin Zora tonight!"

They barked at her happily, and the woman let out a sinister laugh. She turned her attention towards the shadow, who stared back at her. Vehement disgust filled the shadow's being. He stepped back, repulsed by the woman's presence. A cruel smile formed itself on her lips as she took a step forward.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your brothers, Dark Link?" the woman said, "Really, I thought I taught you better manners than this."

The shadow's eyes widened at the revelation before him.

_Dark Link? Is that... my name?_

"Dark... Link?" he asked, testing the name on his tongue.

The woman slapped her hand on her forehead, stupefied by the shadow's question.

"Did I stutter, you stupid shadow? Yes, I'm talking about you!"

The shadow stood there, shocked by the woman's words. Beneath the mask of neutrality that remained plastered on his features, thousands of emotions whirled within him. Painful images bore themselves into his mind, and he found himself squeezing his eyes as hard as he could to block them out...

* * *

_Blue fine lined the walls of the caverns, bathing the chamber in an unnatural light. Long rows of stalactites lined the ceiling, like monstrous teeth from a beast. Water dripped from the earth above, drenching the rock below in moisture. Arcane symbols lined the floor of the chamber, painting the blue earth an eerie crimson. Along the symbols were various bloodstains, which did little to conceal the horrors that had occurred within._

_In the back of the chamber rested a shadowy figure, his blackened body limp and immobile. His eyes fluttered open, a weak crimson glow glimmering amidst the mass of blackness that was his being. Like a creature dying of hunger, he felt weak and unable to think and move. Not even the sound of screaming could arouse him from his torpor as a woman in red led another down the steps into the chamber._

_The sorceress let out a soft chuckle, amused by the woman's futile attempts to save her worthless life. Like all the others she had brought to this place, her end was nigh. Her golden eyes turned towards the shadow, a cruel smile playing upon her lips. He remained motionless, unaware of what was about to transpire. Her captive, a young Hylian woman, looked back at her with a terrified expression on her face as the sorceress shoved her into the center of the chamber._

_As the Hylian woman was thrown in the center of the room, the shadow's eyes fluttered. Through blurry vision, he watched a woman in red walk towards the inner sanctum. In that instant, a single thought filled his mind- one that played itself repeatedly._

Mother...

_Screams filled the air as the sorceress drew out a knife from her clothing. A look of panic appeared on the Hylian's face as the sorceress moved closer. Like a predator toying with her prey, the Gerudo delighted in watching the pathetic creature tremble before her power. The light of the fire around them reflected against the blade, casting the weapon in a menacing gleam._

_The sound of talking filled the room. Listless, the shadow struggled to remain conscious amidst his lethargy. Moments passed, and screams filled the air. Sharp metal sliced through flesh, and the Hylian woman collapsed onto the ground. Like a sacrificial lamb, the woman closed her eyes and awaited her demise._

_For the first time in his short existence, the shadow stirred. A wonderful scent filled the air. His eyes flickered once more, orbs of crimson darting around the room, searching for the source of the nourishing fragrance that graced his senses. The sorceress gazed back at him, a pleased expression on her face. She drug the woman over to the shadow and held her wrist out in front of the shadow. Blood dripped from the open wound as the woman cried out in horror. With a cruel smile on her lips, the sorceress whispered into the shadow's ear._

_"Drink."_

_The shadow's eyes open fully, and without hesitation, did as she commanded. He sank his fangs into her skin, lapping up the woman's life essence. The weakened shadow felt his languor subside as he savored the taste of her blood. As the woman's life slipped away, the sorceress let out a frown._

_"By the gods, you are a sloppy eater. I suppose manners will have to come later..."_

_Satisfied with his meal, the shadow released the woman's corpse from his grasp. For the first time in his short existence, the shadow felt complete. He stood up onto his feet and looked at the sorceress, the mask of neutrality hiding the eagerness he carried within. The sorceress stroked the shadow's cheek, admiring her handiwork. Her admiration soon faded as her voice became commanding._

_"My name is Obscura... I am your master, shadow- now, and forever. Remember one thing always- I created you, and I can just as easily __**destroy**__ you. You are but a slave to my will, a worthless soul forever lost to the darkness. Do anything to displease me, and I will end you, just as I have ended all of my other failures."_

_Like a puppet bending to unseen strings, the shadow gazed back at Obscura. The woman's voice was compelling, and he wanted nothing more than to do everything this woman commanded. She was his creator, and he served only one purpose- to be the darkness that blotted out the painful light of the gods._

_"Yes, Mother Obscura...," the shadow whispered, his voice emotionless._

_Pleased with his response, Obscura turned towards the stairs leading out of the bloodied chamber. As she walked towards the stairs, she glanced back at the shadow over her shoulder._

_"Now that we have an understanding... do something about that eyesore at your feet. I'm really tired of looking at it, and I don't want her to stink up the place. Dispose of that disgusting corpse immediately."_

_Without another word, the shadow picked up the Hylian's corpse and walked towards the edge of the chamber. Eager to please his mistress, he hurled the woman's body into the depth of the cavern. Moments later, the sound of her body splashing into the underground river nearby filled the air. The shadow turned towards Obscura and awaited further instructions._

_Obscura let out a sigh and pulled out a handkerchief from her dress. She tossed it to the shadow._

_"One other thing- that blood on your face... do something about it, you disgusting mongrel!"_

_The shadow wiped his face, removing the fresh blood that lined his mouth. Satisfied with his performance, the witch walked towards him, grabbed the handkerchief and folded it, not wanting to bloody herself any further. A smile formed itself on her face as she ran her fingers through his blackened hair. Through he could not feel her touch, the shadow found himself whirling in absolute bliss. As the magess turned back towards the stairs, she motioned for the shadow to follow._

_"Now, my shadow, my Dark Link... come. There is more to be done."_

_"As you wish, Mother..."_

_Dark Link followed Obscura up the stairs and out of the chamber, wondering just what his creator had in store for him._

* * *

Dark Link let out a horrified roar as the vision faded. He collapsed onto one knee, catching his breath. The images that had gripped him moments ago shook him to the core. As he held out a blackened hand in front of him, he gazed down at the sorceress. Gold met gold as she returned an amused expression towards him.

"So you _do_ remember me. I'm so flattered that a traitor like you would recall little ol' me. Really, it warms the deepest recesses of my cold, black heart."

The beasts stood to her side, growling and barking at Dark Link as he made his way back onto his feet. The sly smile that had made its way onto Obscura's lips melted into an angry frown. She glared at him with anger-filled eyes. Despite the rage her features exuded, the shadow could do little more than reel amidst the revelation the images brought him.

Now, more than ever before, the shadow found himself conflicted. He had both pondered and dreaded the reason for his existence. Despite the growing unease that boiled beneath his numb exterior, Dark Link's eyes remained fixated on Obscura, as if anticipating her next move. A low, menacing chuckle escaped her lips as she took a step toward him.

The shadow gazed back at the madwoman, his disgust fuming within him. He wanted nothing further to do with the vile creatures before him. Amidst the alien feelings that whirled within him, a new sensation took hold of him- denial. Shifting his gaze, he glanced down at his blackened left hand and closed his eyes.

_What was that?_ the shadow thought, _What is this? That can't be me... I'm... I'm not-_

"Is that any way to treat your brothers, Dark Link?" Obscura asked, her voice taking on a wounded tone, "And I had thought we could all have a nice little family reunion. You are like a _son_ to me, you know."

Dark Link narrowed his eyes at the sorceress, uncertain about her intentions. This woman was alien to him, just like the world he had come to inhabit. He felt nothing towards the maddened magess, and her words fell on deaf ears. Confusion and doubt filled his mind, and he found himself at a loss of words.

Seizing the opportunity, Obscura returned a soft smile towards the darkened man.

"It's alright, my child of darkness. Your mother is here now. I can rid you of this pain you feel, these unnatural feelings that eat away at your soul. Return to me, my Dark Link, and all shall be forgiven. By my side, you shall never again feel want or pain."

The sorceress vanished from the colossus's hand, only to appear beside the shadow. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure him of her intentions. Dark Link shirked back, repulsed by her touch. To the shadow, it was as though his entire world had been flipped upside down- he no longer knew what to believe, or if this woman was being genuine with her concern.

A part of him considered her words. Ever since he awakened in the desert, he knew nothing. The world around him was a frightening, foreboding place. Though he had wanted to learn more, those who had encountered him regarded him with nothing but fear and dread. More than anything, he felt disconnected and alone in this world.

The memory of the two pilgrims played in his mind once more, and with the memory came the painful regret over his actions. He never wanted to hurt those men, yet something vile had awakened within him during that encounter. Dark Link's thoughts shifted towards Malon and her family. He did not know what triggered his frenzy before, but he felt a need to protect her.

_What am I? Am I nothing more than blood-sucking abomination? I don't want to be like this..._

Obscura's smile grew wider as she held out her staff towards him. Its red orb pulsed with a vile black aura, which flared as it neared the distraught shadow. He fell onto his knees, feeling his awareness slipping away. As if on instinct, he began to resist this sensation that took hold of him. The sorceress let out a laugh.

"It's alright, my child. Give in, and serve your mother... as you were meant to do."

In that instant, his mind waged war with itself. Deep within him, he felt an overwhelming desire to do as the woman commanded, while another wanted to do everything in his power to get away from the witch and her vile powers.

_I will do as you say, Mother..._

_No! I'm not a slave to anyone!_

_I exist to serve only the Sorceress, Obscura..._

_No... I will do no such thing!_

_I will drown all of Hyrule in darkness, as Mother commands..._

_I want no part of this! Leave me be!_

**"Fairy Boy!"**

As Obscura carried on with her ritual, the figure of Malon burst into the room. She looked on and watched Dark Link become further and further enthralled by Obscura's magick. A look of horror appeared on the ranch girl's face as she watched a red hue seep into the shadow's eyes. The sorceress looked up at her and let out a cruel smile.

Before the girl could react, the sorceress looked over to the beasts on the colossus's palm. With a silent nod, she commanded the beasts to attack the intruder. Malon let out a horrified scream as the beasts dissolved into darkness and sped towards her. Dark Link felt a startled gasp escape his lips.

_Malon! No!_

In that moment, the shadow felt something stir within his being. A strange sensation washed over the back of his left hand. The red light in his eyes vanished, replaced only with a divine gold once more. With every ounce of willpower he could muster, Dark Link began to fight back against the sorceress's all-consuming power.

Obscura looked on in horror at the sight before her. Never had she seen someone be able to resist the dark power she carried. As her mind reeled in disbelief, she gazed down at the back of his left hand. There was no mistaking the divine brand that flared gold on his hand; it was the symbol of the Triforce, the sign of the ancient gods themselves. Only the lower right triangle flared the brightest, while the its companions remained dim.

"No...," Obscura muttered, "It isn't possible..."


	7. six: awakening the chaos

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

six/awakening the chaos

Utter devastation greeted Impa's eyes as she gazed at the desert fortress before her. Instead of seeing the proud Gerudo patrolling their home, she found nothing but slain corpses. Even to the elder Sheikah woman, this atrocity seemed grotesque and out of place for her quarry. The warrior stepped forward, musing on the situation at hand.

In her search for the missing settlers of Lake Hylia, rumors had spread about the sorceress of darkness returning to her homeland in the desert. In hopes of finding the lost peoples and families snatched away by the magess, she had made her way to the western wastes the desert thieves called home in pursuit of further information. Nothing prepared her for what she found upon her arrival. To the aged warrior, the savagery before her was unlike anything her quarry had unleashed before.

The Sage of Shadow had never believed she would commit such a heinous act. The genocide around her chilled her in a way she had not felt since the Dark Lord usurped the throne; not even the horrors of her own temple compared to this. A sense of sadness filled her heart as she walked towards the entrance to the wastelands beyond. Despite the carnage around her, she steeled herself for what other horrors the Gerudo witch was capable of.

_Has she turned against even her own people?_ the Sheikah thought, _Does Obscura despise our great land so much that she would destroy everything and everyone around her?_

Despite the tensions the monarchy had towards the desert thieves, Impa felt nothing but pity for these unfortunate women. Blood sprayed the desert sands, and she watched the vultures circle the skies overhead, eagerly awaiting to feast upon the newly dead. The sight of such death was nothing new to her; while death was a natural part of life, this was no way for this once proud people to meet their end.

The sound of groaning filled the air, sending both a chill and a wave of relief throughout her body. From out of the entrance, a wounded Gerudo stepped appeared. Her breathing was heavy and labored, while her once purple garments were stained crimson. Gold eyes peered out from the veil that covered her face. In her arms were a pair of bloodied swords. Her long red hair was disheveled, causing Impa to only further surmise the worst.

Impa's body tensed, uncertain of what to expect from the haggard desert dweller. The woman collapsed onto her knees, her strength leaving her. A look of grim determination appeared on the Sage of Shadow's face as she ran towards the injured Gerudo. She grabbed onto her body, catching her just before she fell onto the desert sands. Impa closed her eyes.

"What has happened here?"

The Gerudo looked up at the Sheikah with hazy eyes as her body trembled. She let out a laugh, sensing the irony of the situation. While it was true the Gerudo despised the monarchy for leaving them to die in the bitter desert, she was also realized that it was her former lord that caused much of Hyrule Kingdom's grief and suffering. She gazed up at the shadow warrior with a dazed expression.

"Ob... Obscura...," She began, her voice broken and hoarse, "She... att.. acked... the For... tress..."

"Stay with me now," Impa replied, pulling out a vial of red potion, "Drink this."

A part of the Gerudo wanted to spit in the face of her former enemy, while another refused to allow herself and her people to die like this. Swallowing her pride, she opened her mouth and allowed the Sage to trickle the red liquid down her throat. In an instant, she felt her pain begin to subside, though it left her drowsier than before. Relieved that the Sage was here to help and not harm, the Gerudo let out a bitter laugh.

"The... wastes...," the warrior continued, "She... went... to.. the wastes... to find... something..."

"What does she want?"

The Gerudo's eyes began to flutter, and within moments, she passed out in Impa's arms. She closed her eyes and walked towards their former hideout. There, she placed the unconscious warrior inside. With a mask of stoicism etched onto her face, opened her eyes and stepped back out into the desert heat. The sound of thunderer pierced the air, and as Impa traced the silhouette of the Desert Colossus in the distance, a shadowy storm brewed in the skies above.

_The Spirit Temple! Nabooru!_

Filled with dread, the Sheikah vanished into the wasteland beyond.

* * *

Dread filled Obscura's heart as she looked on at the scene before her. She watched the mark of the Triforce shimmer against the shadow's blackened visage, like a beacon of holy light amidst the dim torchlight of the temple. It was the same brand that graced the back of the Hero's hand. As Dark Link rose to his feet, images of the Hero flashed in her mind.

Though his body had been bloodied, battered, and besieged by her power, the Hero, Link, had remained defiant to the very end. Not even the most warped and cruel of tortures fazed him. It was his will, his utter defiance towards her that amused her the most. Now, that face and those same defiant blue eyes haunted her, a shadow from her past that refused to die.

_I will never let you win, witch... not while I still draw breath!_

"You can't be alive!" Obscura shouted, _"I killed you!"_

Malon let out a cry of terror as she watched the shadow beasts streak up the walls towards her, eager to feast on her flesh. Dark Link looked on and felt his own dread manifest beneath the surface. He dissolved into blackness and sped up the wall towards her.

_No!_

The ranch girl stumbled backwards as the shadows shifted back into monsters once again. They prowled towards her, their mouths salivating in hunger. With a roar, the monsters leapt towards her. Unable to escape from these demons, the ranch girl squeezed her eyes shut and let out an ear piercing scream. The young woman expected to feel pain, but instead heard the clash of metal against bone.

When she opened her eyes, she found the shadowy man standing before her once again, his blackened sword slid between the monster's fangs. He stood before her, like a valiant protector willing to give his life for the girl. She thought of the Hero and his own selflessness as feelings of deja vu overcame her. Despite the circumstances before her, she could not contain her curiosity any longer.

"Fairy Boy?" she asked, "Fairy Boy... is that you?"

The shadow said nothing as he held the monsters back. Even as their drool ran down his arm, he felt no sensation in his body. The sight of the substance on his body only served to further his disgust as he pushed them down the nearby stairs. He watched as they tumbled down the stairs, whimpering with every step they fell across. Afraid for Malon's safety, he turned towards the girl.

"Run...!" He whispered.

Malon shook her head. Though his voice was faint, she could hear his voice. Despite the roughness present in his speech, his voice was unmistakable. It was a voice she had not heard in some time, and one she had thought she would never hear again.

"Get... out!"

She continued to stare at him, her eyes transfixed on his own. His expression was unreadable, as was the tone of his voice. Though his voice carried a willful undertone, it was flat and possessed no emotion. It was this lack of emotion that sent the girl on edge.

_Why is he talking like that? What's wrong with him?_

"Take... your family...," he began once more, "Take... your family... and run!"

Malon's eyes widened at his words. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the shadow beasts snake up the wall towards Dark Link. He let out a hiss and slashed his sword as monstrous fangs took form once more. As he held the creatures off once again, he looked at Malon out of the corner of his eye.

"...Go!" He whispered, baring his own fangs at the monsters before him.

The young woman needed no further persuasion from the shadow as she bolted out of the Chamber of the Sand Goddess. Relief filled the shadow's heart as he watched her speed herself away to safety. Content that she was out of danger for the time being, the shadow focused on his kin before him.

Malevolent red stared into divine gold, and the shadow felt its kin's hostile thoughts. It desired only one thing- to please its master. Beneath the expressionless mask he wore came more strange emotions. A familiar confusion filled Dark Link as he deflected the monster's attacks. He recalled his own behavior in his memory, his baseless adoration towards the dark mistress that had spawned him. Countless emotions clashed within his heart, and he found himself unable to comprehend the thoughts and feelings that threatened to overtake him.

_What is this... feeling? I don't understand! I don't understand any of this!_

Despite the vortex of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, he battled on. The shadow beasts circled him, watching him in a predatory manner. Dark Link stood his ground, twirling his sword in a confident manner. Moments later, the monsters leapt at him, eager to sink their fangs into his blackened flesh. The shadow jumped back and watched the two creatures collide, sending each other flying across the stairs leading to the Sand Goddess.

As the creatures staggered to their feet, the shadow's heart continued to tear itself apart over the revelations that had come to him. These beasts were so similar yet so very different from him. Even though his attacks had dazed them for the moment, they felt no pain; like him, they were numb to the world, just as their mistress desired. Out of the maelstrom of feeling came the familiar sense of disgust as well as a newer, much more alien emotion- pity.

They were slaves to their master, who only existed to do her will. Like marionettes on a string, they danced at the sorceress' beck and call, mindless creatures that reveled in the chaos they sowed in her stead. The tragedy of their situation struck the shadow like slabs of stone falling onto his body. It was then that another realization came to him- they were unable to feel what he felt, to think as he did, to reason and glean any understanding of the world around them.

_What am I?_

At the heel of that thought, Dark Link felt his disgust towards the sorceress soar to new heights. Like his brethren, he too had been little more than a tool to her, a object to be thrown away once his purpose had been served. To his own horror, he realized that in the moments before Malon's arrival, she had nearly stolen his free will once more. He turned his gaze toward Obscura and tightened his grip around his sword in anger.

"I destroyed you. I cast your soul into nothingness...!"

She vanished into darkness, only to reappear on the left hand of the Sand Goddess as she focused her attention on Dark Link. The sorceress looked on, amazed and horrified at the events that had transpired. Angry at the thought of her dreams of destruction going up in smoke, she gathered dark energy into her staff. Obscura screamed in anger and let loose a volley of magick bolts down on the shadow. Dark Link jumped to the side, dodging her attacks with swiftness he never knew he possessed.

In her mind, she could hear the Hero laugh at her folly, mocking her. She had been used to being the one doing the mocking, but now, to realize her error only served to further enrage the maddened witch. Fueled by her desire to end the shadow's existence, she continued to hurl bolts of magick down on him. As her beasts raced towards the shadow, not even they were safe from their mistress' rage.

"I don't know how you managed to gain self-awareness, my shadow, but rest assured... I **will** correct this..."

Dark Link gritted his teeth and slashed at her beasts once again, his blade grazing their blackened muzzles. They roared in anger and snapped at his feet. He jumped back once more, watching their attacks with cautious eyes. A part of him wanted to spare his fellow shadows further pain, while another wanted to end their slavery to their abuser. In the face of the situation, he felt torn on what to do.

In his confusion, one of the beasts leapt into the air and sank its fangs into the shadow's arm. An inhuman roar escaped Dark Link's lips as he turned his attention towards his attacker. Gathering energy into his blade, he spun around in an arc, sending the monsters flying. As they collided into the walls around them, the beasts' forms began to dissipate, until only trails of darkness remained. Despite the anger that filled her eyes, Obscura gazed at the shadowy man in a calm and dispassionate manner.

"Why do you resist, my shadow? What is it about those strangers that interests you so? They hold nothing of value and importance to you. Really, Dark Link... you could've set the bar a lot higher. I mean, sure, the fat one might fill you up for a few weeks, but the girl and their hired hand... they're not even worth your time. They're just sad little sacs of flesh, not even fit for a leever to feast on."

Dark Link felt his confusion begin to grow. He didn't understand what she was prattling on about, and only wished for her silence. His gaze met her own as she let out an amused chuckle at the situation. A dark aura surrounded her body, and without warning, she vanished from the Sand Goddess and reappeared mere feet away from the shadow.

"Do you think you can protect them from me? Don't make me laugh, shadow... you can't protect anyone. You exist only to kill and feed on the flesh of the living."

Obscura gazed at the shadow with an amused expression as he stood there motionless. Underneath the mask of calm, Dark Link's mind whirled in a sea of unease at her words. He felt the sorceress' gaze pierce his own, and it took all of his willpower to resist the urge to look away. It was as though she had seen right through his unchanging mask of non-emotion.

"You... lie!"

"You don't think I didn't hear about what you did to those poor pilgrims? Those poor, foolish, _worthless_ pilgrims, who went gallivanting out here in the desert to pray for their salvation, but instead, they found you. Now, what did you do again? Oh yes... you not only brutally murdered them, but you lapped away every drop of blood from their bodies!"

Dark Link snarled at her in a furious manner, baring his fangs at her as he did so. Never before had he felt such intense anger as he did now, and the experience was frightening to him. Like so many other aspects of his being, he did not know he was capable of such intense emotions. The shadow charged forward, consumed by his fury.

Before he could make contact with her, Obscura held out her staff. It radiated with a jet black aura. She let out a smile as she watched the shadow fall to his knees, his body contorting in pain. An inhuman roar escaped his lips. Never before had he felt such agony; not even the burning light of the sun damaged him to such an extent. The sorceress smiled as she watched Dark Link writhe in pain.

"Tut, tut, tut, my shadow- you should know better. I made you... and I can just as easily destroy you. Without me, you would not **exist**."

The shadow looked up at the vile Gerudo woman before him. His disgust towards the woman grew with every passing moment. Despite the torrential waves of dark energy tearing at his form, his gaze never wavered. Though his body trembled with each passing shock of energy, he remained defiant towards his creator. The mark of the Triforce brightened in intensity, as if to aid its dark carrier. Obscura let out a soft chuckle and held the shadow by the chin with her free hand.

"You can't handle the truth, can you? You're a soulless monster whose only purpose is to destroy lives. Do you really think that girl would want anything to do with you if she knew the truth? One little cut on her body and you'll go apeshit. One... little... _drop_ is all it takes to set you off. You can't resist your own nature... not even for a _second_."

_No! That's not true! I'm capable of more than just pointless slaughter!_

Dark Link reeled in denial, unwilling to listen to the Gerudo's words any longer. Amused by his continued defiance, the Gerudo released her grip on his chin and lowered her staff. The shadow collapsed onto the ground, panting in agony. She stepped away from him.

"Still, you defy me. How amusing, shadow. I grow bored of your heroic facade, however, so I have decided to take my leave. Better hurry up and get off the floor, though..."

As a dark aura began to surround her, she let out a cruel smile at her creation.

"...I wouldn't want something bad to happen to your _girlfriend_, now."

The shadow felt his dread surge as his emotionless mask returned to his face. Along with his dread came his anger at the sorceress, who had manipulated him once again. As he watched Obscura vanish into the darkness, only one thought filled his hazy mind:

_Malon!_

With what strength he had remaining, he dissolved into blackness and sped through the temple, eager to reach the ranch girl and her family before trouble found them.


	8. seven: audience

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

seven/audience

The sound of mad laughter filled the air as Malon raced through the temple halls. In the face of the evil that had invaded this sacred temple, she dared not look back. As she searched the temple for her father and their hired hand, she thought of the shadow that had saved her life twice now. The events that had transpired moments ago left the ranch girl breathless.

When the Hero had not returned from his battle with Obscura, the people of Hyrule feared the worst. To some, the very thought of the Goddess' Champion falling in battle against a maddened witch was unthinkable. He had managed to defeat the King of Evil before- there was no way he could lose to a woman of lesser power. There was no way the Goddesses they revered would condemn the land of light they called home.

_Fairy Boy..._

In spite of the dangers she faced now, her thoughts turned towards the green-clad Hero who had restored order to their ranch during the reign of the Usurper King. Within a few short days, the boy she had met so long ago had flipped her world upside down. That soft, boyish smile, and those calm, blue eyes gave her strength in this dark time. He had banished the cloud of darkness that fell over their ranch, and nothing could measure how grateful Malon truly was for his deeds.

The sight of the shadow that resembled the Hero filled her with a sense of deja vu. She did not know what trick this was, but the shadow had saved her life twice now. In the farm girl's eyes, the coincidence was unmistakable. Something had happened to the Hero, and it had to have been the sorceress's doing. The voice that spoke to her moments ago was undeniable.

_Is that you in there, Fairy Boy?_

"Malon!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her father and Ingo running towards her. They collapsed onto the ground, tired and out of breath from chasing her. Looks of worry remained etched onto their faces, and Malon could not help but feel guilty for putting them in this situation. Consumed with worry, she ran back towards them.

Ingo let out a cry of frustration at the girl. The sight of her running off when they were not only so close to finishing their pilgrimage, but in the face of the sorceress' shadow monsters defied reason. More and more, the ranch hand regretted ever going on this pilgrimage. He wanted nothing more than to escape this accursed place while he still breathed.

"You stupid girl! You could have gotten us killed!" Ingo shouted.

Talon frowned at Ingo. Though he did not agree with his daughter's actions, this was no time to be berating anyone. They were all in danger, and even the laid-back ranch owner could sense that they had worn out their welcome. He looked back at Ingo with a look of dismay; as much as he hated to admit it, he could do little more than agree with him.

"Malon, what were you thinking? Did you want your papa to die of a heart attack?"

Knowing full well the danger they were all in, Malon said nothing as she ran past them, urging them to follow.

"Dad, Mr. Ingo, we have to get out of here!"

Talon's eyes widened, noting the look of desperation that had crossed his daughter's face. Even Ingo found himself at a loss of words as the Hylian girl ran back towards them and drug both of them onto their feet with every ounce of energy she could muster. Talon gazed at his daughter with an expression of dread. He had not seen her like this since the sorceress first began her reign of terror across the land.

Out of the corner of her eye, masses of shadow manifested along the walls. They slithered onto the floor, and manifested as shadow beasts once more. At the sight of the trio, they salivated, eager to feast upon them. The sight of the beasts made Talon and Ingo cry out in horror. Unwilling to allow themselves to die here, the trio made a mad dash towards the entrance of the temple.

Jaws snapped behind them, and in the face of their predicament, Malon found herself surprised at the pace her father was keeping. As the light of the rising moon greeted them at the entrance, a rueful smile made its way onto her lips.

_Oh, Father..._

The Lon Lon clan dashed out of the temple as fast as their legs could carry then. Beneath the stone arch, the wind whirled around them, the sand tearing at their skin. The trio collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and out of breath. Talon took a tentative look over his shoulder. When he saw that the shadow beasts stopped chasing them, the rancher breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" Talon thought aloud.

Ingo shot a hate-filled glare towards the rancher and his daughter. It was no surprise that he was against the pilgrimage to the temples from the start, but the dangers they encountered here in the desert was more than he could bear. In the face of their situation, the hired hand was more terrified than he had ever been in his life. Frustrated with their situation, he screamed at Talon.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah, this is all your fault, Talon! If we had never gone on this pointless pilgrimage in the first place, we would have never gotten into this mess!"

Talon's jaw dropped, aghast at Ingo's harsh words. Malon felt her pulse rise alongside her anger. She pinched the bridge of her nose, resisting the urge to punch the worker in the face for his misstep towards her father. Talon glared at Ingo.

"My fault? _You_ were the one who agreed to come along!"

"I kept telling you this pilgrimage was a waste of time, but no, instead of staying at the ranch where it was safe, you just had to drag all of us to these goddess-forsaken temples to pray for the Hero's return!"

As the words left his mouth, something within Malon snapped. It was true that Ingo never liked Sir Link, but to say such disrespectful things to the one who helped bring an end to the Evil King's reign was more than she could tolerate. Her temper flared, and she walked towards Ingo, pointing her finger at him in an accusatory manner.

"How dare you... he saved you from Ganondorf's evil! He brought an end to the misery that horrible abomination of a man brought upon us, and you have the _brass_ to say such things behind his _back_?"

Ingo gulped, realizing the line he had crossed. Malon's fist trembled in anger. Whatever tolerance she had for Ingo's anxiety was gone. She had done everything she could to remain brave on their journey here, but as she recalled Link's warm smile, she knew she could not give up.

_Fairy Boy... Link... he never gave up on us... we can't give up on him..._

"I've had about as much as I can take from you, Ingo! Ever since we started this pilgrimage, you've done nothing but complain! If you don't want to finish this, then go back to the ranch! Gods... mom would have never put up with this!"

As Malon ranted and raved, a mass of shadow formed behind her. Talon and Ingo's eyes widened. Frozen in fear, they could do little more than tremble and point behind the farm girl.

"Malon..." Talon uttered, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Malon looked back at him with an expression of dismay. All this time, Ingo had complained about their pilgrimage, yet here she was confronting their hired hand, and her father once more refused to say anything. The standstill she found herself in left her more and more frustrated with each passing moment. She turned toward her father.

"Don't just stand there, Dad! _Say something to him!_"

A sinister laugh filled the air. Before any of the Lon Lon clan could react, the rest of the figure's form stepped out from the mass of shadow. Gold eyes peered into their own, as Obscura's flaming red locks whirled in the desert winds. A pair of hands grabbed Malon, and she let out a horrified scream.

* * *

The sound of horses galloping filled the air, and Obscura let out a soft chuckle. Malon squirmed in her grip, unable to get away. She found herself surprised by the sorceress's strength; despite her inclination towards magick, she still possessed the strength of the Gerudo people. Despite this, Malon tugged at Obscura's arms, desperate to get away.

"Let go! Let go of me you horrible witch!"

Tears fell down Talon's face as he prostrated himself before the maddened Gerudo. The rancher could not bear to lose his daughter- not when they were so close to finishing their pilgrimage. Ingo fell on his knees and begged.

"Please, I beg you! Spare my daughter!" Talon shouted.

"We are but humble farmers! Please... don't kill us..." Ingo wept, unable to hide his tears.

In the face of their outpouring of emotion, Obscura felt further disgusted by these Hylians. Not wanting to listen to their blabbering any longer, she pulled out a knife from her dress and held it up to Malon's throat. Before she could say anything else, a group of Gerudo warriors surrounded the Desert Colossus. Out of the corner of her eye, Obscura spotted a familiar face among the group.

"Nabooru..." Obscura let out a cruel smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

* * *

The sound of Malon's screams echoed through the walls of the Spirit Temple as the Dark Link sped across the floor. His worry for the ranch girl and her family consumed his clouded thoughts. Beyond the haze of worry, other alien emotions welled up within him. They tugged and pulled at him from every direction, and the shadow felt lost in a sea of confusion, now more than ever before.

His mind turned towards the red-headed Hylian. Even now, he felt a strange familiarity, as if he had encountered her at another point in his life. He did not know why he felt this way, or what fueled his desire to protect the girl and her family. She was a stranger, a part of an alien world he did not understand. Like shards of a broken mirror, he wanted nothing more than to understand the world he was a part of.

Like a lightning bolt from the heavens, alien images flashed in his mind- of a rich, green pasture, filled with stallions and thoroughbred horses. A Hylian woman with red hair. A wild red mare, tamed only by her gentle, pastoral song. He roared as the images shattered, scattering everywhere like shards of a broken mirror. In place of the warmth and life he felt was only the empty numbness that he had known since his awakening.

_What... is this? What is happening to me?_

As the shadow neared the entrance, shadow beasts snarled at the mass of darkness that was his being. Dark Link gathered himself and slashed at the monsters, not wanting to waste any more time with Obscura's puppets. He raced outside and felt a new sensation manifest within him- horror. Standing before him was the image of Talon and Ingo pleading with Obscura, who had captured Malon. She held a knife to the girl's throat as the girl's screams filled the air.

Behind Obscura stood a large group of warriors. Like her, their skin was a dark brown, while flaming red hair whirled in the winds around them. Only crystal-embedded ties bound them. Veils covered their mouths, obscuring most of their faces. Gold eyes peered back at their fellow desert dweller with contempt and hatred. To the shadow, the very sight was strange.

_Who... are you?_

"Haven't you caused enough bloodshed for one day, witch? Let the Hylians go!"

A sense of familiarity swept over the shadow as he watched one of the warriors point her sword at the sorceress, her eyes gleaming with a hostile light. Yellow eyeshadow stood out against her dark skin. Like her compatriots, her pink clothing showed off much of her skin. Golden, ruby-encrusted jewelry decorated her forearms and neck while matching gemstones hung over her chest and forehead.

Obscura let out a haughty laugh.

"And here I thought we could have a nice little reunion, Nabooru- you know, for old times sake. Remember those times we burned down those camps outside the desert for shits and giggles? Really, I'm touched you would pay little ol' me a visit, but I must say... all this interaction with the outside has made you soft. Why, dare I say it- the Gerudo people have lost their _edge_."

Dark Link looked on, confused by what was going on. He was unable to make sense out of what either woman was saying, and he wanted nothing more than to drown out Obscura's insidious words. As Malon struggled against the sorceress' grip, he felt a now-familiar fear manifest within him. Talon and Ingo collapsed onto the earthy ground beneath their feet, unable to repress the sobs that escaped their lips.

Nabooru could do little to repress the anger and hatred that ebbed within her. This creature was a Gerudo no longer- she was a butcher, a being as low as the Evil King born from their ranks. Even now, the memory of the anguish their power-hungry ruler caused the land made the thief regretful of the actions of her tribe. Nothing could assuage the guilt she felt towards he tribe's part in the evil their former king unleashed on the land.

"Is that why you attacked them?" Nabooru spat in Obscura's direction and pointed her scimitars at the maddened magess. "They were your sisters, Obscura! Your sisters in arms, yet you slaughtered them in cold blood! Why, Obscura? Why this pointless massacre of our _people_?"

The sorceress glanced over her shoulder, her eyes casting a menacing light. A feral smile forced its way onto her lips as she tightened her grip around Malon. As the Hylian girl choked, Obscura felt a sadistic euphoria wash over her. It had been a long time since anyone had put up such a struggle against her, and the witch wanted to enjoy every minute of the farm girl's suffering.

"You didn't like the present I left you? I'm hurt, Nabooru. Really, I am. Such harsh words from a trained dog such as yourself. I pop on by the ol' stomping grounds for a brief visit, and you don't even bother to say hello to an old friend."

_"Answer me, you bitch!"_

Nabooru swung her swords at the sorceress, who deflected the attack with an unseen barrier of magick. Obscura shook her head, disappointed by the Sage of Spirit's outpouring of hatred. Malon cried out in horror, flinching at the near miss. Talon and Ingo, too, shouted at Nabooru.

"Nooooo! Please, spare her!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah, I can't look!"

Ingo cowered before the Gerudo, terrified at the sight before him. He was but a simple farmer, who tended to chickens, horses, and other livestock. This was no place for a man such as he, and wanted nothing more than to leave the desert and never return. It was clear to him that he and the Lon Lon family had overstayed their welcome in this harsh, unforgiving environment.

"Tut, tut. I would have expected better from a cold, aloof thief like yourself. Or have you grown a heart since we last spoke?"

Nabooru glared at Obscura.

"You have to have a heart in the first place before it can grow, Obscura. Shame it took you so long to figure that one out."

"Always the witty one, you were. You haven't changed a bit." An amused chuckle escaped Obscura's lips. "You want to know why I killed them, Nabooru? It's because... they existed. Whether Gerudo, Hylian, or even a filthy Goron... you're all the same. Useless creatures who covet the light bestowed upon you by Gods who have long abandoned this world."

She drew her dagger closer to Malon's neck, causing the girl to scream in pain. Talon and Ingo tensed in horror at what was transpiring before them. Nabooru's eyes widened as the sorceress whipped her body towards the Sage. Obscura snarled, grinding her teeth in utter contempt and hatred for the world around her.

"I want to blot out this horrid, horrid light, and cast the world into shadow. I want to take this flawed mistake of the Goddesses and watch it burn... and I'm going to start... _with her._"

Obscura shifted her gaze back towards Malon, who cried out in pain at the knife being jabbed against her flesh. She fought against her unnaturally strong grip with every ounce of strength she still had remaining. The farm girl struggled to suppress the tears that threatened to stream down her face. Though she felt afraid for her life, she did not want to allow this horrible abomination of a living being further pleasure at her act of sadism.

"Stop! Get your hands off of me, you monster!" Malon shouted.

_No!_

Unable to tolerate the events occurring before his eyes any longer, Dark Link gathered himself and rushed towards the sorceress. Malon let out a gasp as the entire group gazed upon him. Obscura, too, turned her attention towards him. As he stood before her, his pose defiant and aggressive, the sorceress howled with laughter.

"Oh, this is almost more than I can take! This is just too much!"

Nabooru looked at Dark Link with absolute horror. She had heard tales of the shadow Link had encountered in the Water Temple, but to see the creature in the flesh filled the Sage with a sense of dread. As she gazed at him, she felt a familiar sense sensation, one she had not felt since the Hero vanished during his quest to defeat Obscura months ago. Despite the lack of emotion the shadow possessed, the golden light that shined from his eyes was far from evil.

"Obscura... what have you done?"

"You gaze upon the greatest of my creations... my Dark Link, my champion of darkness. Now... let the evening's festivities _commence_!"


	9. eight: black onslaught

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

eight/black onslaught

Above the vast expanse of the Desert Colossus below, the Sage of Shadow observed the scene below her from the rocky cliffs that housed the Spirit Temple. The normally unflappable Sheikah resisted the urge to intervene in the scene below, despite seeing the Lon Lon clan in such peril. Malon's screams echoed through the air, and the warrior felt pity for the girl. She, like all others who had come onto the Gerudo lands, had only come here to pray.

_We all pray for the Hero's return..._

At the hinge of that thought, Impa felt a presence in the air- one she had not felt since the Hero vanished months ago. The energy was faint but unmistakable. She edged closer, hoping to get a better view. When her crimson eyes fell upon the shadow below, a gasp of shock forced its way out of her mouth.

_No... it can't be... this presence!_

She watched Nabooru's expression shift to an expression of confusion and horror as her golden eyes fell upon the shadow. The hardened warrior reasoned only one thing from this observation- whatever she had sensed down there, her fellow Sage also picked up on. It presence was obscured, as though it had been blanketed in darkness. Impa shook her head, unsure of what to make of these new findings.

_I leave this in your hands, Nabooru. Let us hope my suspicions are wrong._

* * *

The shadow steeled himself as his eyes met Nabooru's. He did not know what to make of the Sage, nor did she know what to make of him. Shimmering eyes flickered between those of the lone Gerudo thief and Malon's captor. Inside of his mind, more alien feelings stirred. Dark Link felt more and more perturbed by Nabooru's gaze; it was as though she were looking right through him and into the depths of his being.

It was not the first time Nabooru stared into the eyes of one of Obscura's shadow beasts. Their eyes bore no soul, and only a single-minded desire to please their master and satisfy their unholy hunger compelled them to action. Yet in the shadow standing before her, she sensed something familiar and painful. This creature standing before her was unlike any she had encountered.

Where red would have glared at her, a divine gold looked back. His face was an emotionless mask, and even the seasoned thief found it hard to read him. She recalled the Hero's tale about a shadow he encountered during the cleansing of the Water Temple. To the Hero, it was as though he were fighting another aspect of himself. As she pulled away from the memory of his story, she compared the divine gold to the malevolent red he described.

_No... it's not him... but if it's not him, then..._

Dark Link turned his attention toward Obscura. In his mind, he felt his disgust surge to new heights at being addressed as the maddened witch's champion. This woman was a vile creature who delighted in the suffering of others. As she turned towards him, he watched as Malon kicked and screamed at the sorceress.

"Let go! Let go of me, you bitch!"

She spat in the sorceress' face. To her dismay, Obscura was unfazed by her petty attempts to rouse her to anger. Instead, she turned the farm girl towards the shadow. The farm girl silently for the Hero to appear and save her from the wicked monster that had tormented the people of Hyrule these past several months.

"Take her! Take her, my shadow!"

Malon let out a blood hurdling scream as Obscura slashed at her wrist. Blood trickled out from the wound, like a river draining out from her flesh. As pain surged through her arm, Obscura forced her wrist in front of her. The sorceress let out a cruel smile at the shadow.

The shadow's eyes gravitated toward her wound, like a predator fixating on a meal. He felt his jaw quiver at the sight of the delicious blood-meal before him. It had been so long since he last fed, and his instincts craved the sweet, intoxicating liquid dripping from her arm.

_Blood... blood..._

As his mind raced to the memory of the pilgrims he had slaughtered to slake his thirst, he squeezed his eyes shut. In spite of the wondrous aroma of Malon's life essence, he mustered every ounce of willpower in his being and began to resist the instincts that threatened to take hold of him once again. Dark Link grasped his body as an inhuman roar of agony escaped his lips.

Obscura laughed at the shadow's pain, amused by his attempts to resist his true nature. She watched as he fell onto the ground, convulsing in pain. Talon and Ingo, too, cried out in horror, both at the sight of Malon becoming bait for the shadow and at the shadow's rebellion. A hideous smile formed on her face.

"Don't fight it, my shadow! Give in! Show everyone here your true nature!"

Despite the cool mask present on her face, Nabooru was both amazed and horrified at the scene before her. The shadow beasts spawned by Obscura were more than happy to give into the blood-lust their creator inured them to. They were creatures governed by instinct and nothing more. Whatever instincts Obscura had instilled into this latest creation... it was resisting with all of its might, as though it were a curse that had been inflicted upon it.

Only one other person in the land of Hyrule possessed such willpower. She backed away, uncertain of what was about to unfold. It was as though she were watching a dog fight rabid impulses- ones that threatened to consume its very mind. As she gazed at him once more, she saw something glimmer on the back of his left hand.

It was a mark she knew all too well. The mark radiated against his blackened flesh like a divine brand pulsing in the night. Three triangles, arranged to form a larger one, flared its brilliance in the growing darkness. Everyone in Hyrule knew the symbol of the Goddesses and the legend of it that had been passed on since time immemorial. As the lower right triangle on his hand burned in defiance, Nabooru could hide her shock at the situation no longer.

_No... it can't be..._

As her blood dripped against the ground, Dark Link's mouth salivated. His drool traveled down his face from the corners of his mouth, like a deranged beast. Deep within, the shadow waged war with himself, the man battling back the beast. Images of Barton and Hugo's corpses filled his mind, painful reminders of what was at stake for Malon. More alien emotions teared at him.

"You know you want it, my Dark Link...," Obscura whispered, her mouth curling into a hideous grin. "Do what you were made to do. Take her... end her suffering!"

Despite her predicament, Malon could not help but feel fearful for the shadow she had been so curious about. She did not want to believe that he was a creation of the very sorceress trying to end her life. For the first time since her encounter with him, she could see the agony that surged through him. It was clear to her that he did not wish to hurt her, but the frenzy Obscura awakened within him threatened to overtake him and drown out all reason in a sea of red.

_Fight it, Fairy Boy! Don't let the sorceress win! I know you can do it!_

As Dark Link roared in agony, more alien images filled his mind. Like a long forgotten memory that refused to die, the phantom of the woman in the regal pink dress greeted him. He found himself confused by the phantasmal sky and clouds that greeted his eyes. The woman approached him and held a hand to his cheek, the mark of the Triforce glimmering on her right hand.

_What... is... this... what..._

_"Come back to me...,"_ she whispered into his ear. _"I need you... Hyrule needs you..."_

He stepped back from her, unsure of how to respond to her words. The feeling of her touch was unlike anything he had experienced before in his short existence. A part of him relished the silky texture of her gloves and the warmth of her hands, while another was vexed at the strange sensations that spread throughout his body. It was as though the perpetual numbness that blanketed his existence had lifted away, and for the first time, he felt alive.

More emotions ebbed and flowed through him, unearthed by the woman's presence. Like the ranch girl and her family, he felt an unmistakable familiarity towards her, along with an overwhelming desire to protect her from harm. It fueled him, like a purpose that he had long forgotten. Dark Link blinked and shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with me?"

Surprise filled him as his voice echoed across the plane. His voice, long muted in volume, carried across the ethereal realm. For the first time since his awakening, there was emotion in his voice. Though confusion flowed through his words, the courageous and willful undertone his voice possessed filled him with a sense of shock and wonder, like a child experiencing a new action for the first time. He placed a hand on his throat in awe of his action.

_"Find me... before all is lost..."_

As the woman faded into mist, he reached out towards her.

"Wait! You haven't told me who you are!"

To his surprise, he found not the blackened flesh he had become accustomed to, but a gloved, human hand. Before he could react any further, the world faded around him fell away, and the pain that had blanketed his awareness resumed eating away at him. As he gazed up at Obscura and Malon, he forced himself onto his feet, still combating his instincts. Talon and Ingo shirked back, terrified of the shadow's monstrous visage.

Dark Link's jaw quivered with anticipation as he opened his mouth fully. His dagger-like fangs gleamed in the night, eager to quench their thirst for blood. In spite of himself, he felt his eyes drift towards Malon's open wound, like a scavenger gazing upon an easy meal. The shadow forced his eyes toward Obscura. As he leapt toward the two women, Talon, Ingo, Nabooru, and the Gerudo cried out in absolute horror.

Malon screamed, fearing the end of her life. She squinted her eyes and prayed that her end would be swift. To her surprise, she felt no pain. Instead, the farm girl felt herself get pushed onto the ground along with the sorceress. Malon listened as Obscura let out an ear piercing scream of her own. She felt the sorceress release her grip on her body as the shadow fell on top of her.

_Fairy Boy...? What are you doing?_

The shadow sank his fangs into Obscura's flesh, his body savoring the taste of her essence. Though his mind loathed the blood frenzy that had overtaken him once again, he found himself satisfied that he was able to redirect it towards the wicked creature that had tormented them to this point. His body had longed to taste the sweet, coppery taste of vitae. Dark Link lapped it up like a hungry animal, not wanting the bliss that filled him to end.

"You fucking cur!" Obscura shouted.

She summoned her staff and conjured a bolt of magick. With what strength she had remaining, the sorceress released the energy and watched it collide with Dark Link. He roared as he flew through the air and into the outside walls of the Spirit Temple. The shadow raced to his feet and gazed at the sorceress, his mouth dripping with her blood.

Seizing the opportunity, Nabooru waved a hand at her fellow Gerudo. They charged at the sorceress without hesitation, filled with a desire for revenge at the senseless slaughter of their sisters. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of the ensuing battle, Talon and Ingo darted away from the entrance and towards the daughter, who had been freed from the sorceress' grip in her struggle against Dark Link.

"You think you've won, Hero?" Obscura let out a haughty laugh. "You pathetic creature... I should've killed you long ago. Make no mistake, shadow... next time we meet, I will destroy you... _personally_. I will make you regret ever meeting me this day, mark my words!"

A portal of darkness manifested behind the sorceress, and as she gripped her bleeding shoulder, she vanished through it without hesitation. Before Nabooru and the Gerudo could do anything, she vanished without a trace. The Sage of Spirit turned towards Dark Link, who fell onto one knee, gripping his body in pain. Another roar of agony escaped his lips, the frenzy consuming him.

Malon looked back at him, not with fear, but with pity. He was a creature in pain, a being battling the very instincts he so despised. Though she was grateful that he managed to retain enough self-control to attack the sorceress, it was clear that the war was far from over. Gold eyes glimmered in the night, masking the torment he must have felt in her eyes. Without thinking, she stepped towards the temple once again. Talon pulled her back.

"Malon, don't!"

Nabooru, sensing what was about to happen, dropped her swords and raced towards the shadow. Between the presence she had sensed since the encounter began, the sorceress' parting words, the mark of the Triforce on Dark Link's hand, and his very resemblance to the Hero, she felt certain of his identity. As he convulsed, she pinned him to a nearby wall.

"Kid... is that you in there?" Nabooru shook her head. "I don't know what that bitch did to you, but you have to fight it, Kid! Don't let it control you!"

Dark Link roared, his mind in turmoil. He wanted to consume Malon's essence, his body still hungry to feed. Disgust at his actions filled him to his very core. He gazed at Nabooru. Beneath the mask of neutrality that pervaded his features, an unfamiliar fear and an unfamiliar memory waded into his thoughts- of the Gerudo before him in an otherworldly chamber speaking to him.

_"If only I had known you would become such a handsome man... I should have kept the promise I made back then..."_

_**Stop it!**_

As what remained of his self control eroded away, Dark Link willed himself into a mass of darkness and sped away from the scene. Nabooru looked back at the sight with shock and awe. The group there also took their turns sharing confused looks with one another. As the Sage of Spirit looked around the temple, she spotted a familiar figure on the rocks above out of the corner of her eye.


	10. nine: rubble song

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

nine/rubble song

Zelda surveyed the charred ruins of the buildings around her. The smell of burnt wood and smoke hung in the air, as if to choke out any life that remained in this once prosperous settlement. Littered in the ruined homes around here were the scorched corpses of Hylian men, women, and children. As she walked closer to the lake, the lifeless bodies of the Zora scattered themselves in the thick grass.

The faces of those who survived the sorceress' massacre were filled with despair. Sobs of sorrow drowned the air as Hylian men hugged their wives and neighbors, soaking in the tragedy that befell their fledgling community. Children looked up to their mothers, seeking answers their parents did not have. Those who remained also turned their attention to the princess and the guards that surrounded her.

Despite the anguish that filled the eyes of the survivors, there was also that same longing for answers. They bore into the princess' soul, demanding something she did not have. Though her expression was unreadable, she shared the survivor's pain. She closed her eyes, burying the disgust, anger, and outrage she felt towards the senseless waste of life around her. Like a mother seeing her children hurt, she was not going to allow this to transpire any longer.

"Why...? Why did this have to happen?"

"My baby... she took my baby..."

As she weaved her way through the destroyed homes, she spotted a young Hylian girl speaking to her mother. She appeared not to be more than six years old, and wore a simple white dress, which was stained in dirt and grime. The girl sobbed into her mother's dress, which was also in poor condition. Tiny green eyes peered up at her mother from beneath a long mane of brown hair.

"Mama, why did she take my brother? Where has he gone?"

The mother's eyes were also red and swollen from crying. She looked down at the little girl, unable to answer. The Hylian woman knelt down before her child in an effort to assuage her child's distress in the face of her own. A sad smile formed itself on her face.

"Your brother... has gone to be with the Goddesses now... I'm sorry, Lybeth... I am so sorry..."

On hearing their exchange, Zelda felt her fist quake in rage. She looked up into the sky, watching the heavens begin to take on a pinkish hue. No words could articulate the anger she felt at the sight of a family being torn apart. The princess turned towards a nearby guard and gazed at him with intent.

"Highness...?"

"I will not allow this to go on any longer, Beckett. As we stand here, that vile witch murders more and more of my people. When we return to the castle, assemble your men in the courtyard. Once there, await my signal."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

She turned towards the faces of the crowd. In the face of their sadness came a resolute glance of her own. The crown princess would tolerate this butcher in her realm no longer. The peasants let out startled gasps as their monarch spoke.

"For too long, this butcher has destroyed our homes and our lives! I have seen the pain in your eyes, and the destruction of your homes first hand. I will find the demon who seeks to destroy the land we hold so dear, and she will face the justice of the gods! Though we grieve for those lost in the aftermath of this tragedy, know this- Obscura's reckoning is nigh!"

At the princess' rallying cry, the survivors gathered their few remaining pitchforks and torches. Moved by their monarch's words, they raised their tools and fists in the air. Sorrow faded away from their faces, and only a desire for vengeance and vindication filled their eyes in the fading light.

"Down with Obscura! Long live Hyrule! Long live Zelda!"

_Link... I wish you were here to see this now. The people so dearly miss you. Please come back to me... Hyrule needs you..._

"Princess, the hour grows late," Beckett informed her.

"We shall set up camp here for the night and assist the settlers in attending to the dead. When all have been laid to rest and given the last rites, we shall rest and make our return to the castle at dawn."

Just as Beckett moved to speak, Zelda held out her palm in interruption.

"I know what you are trying to say, Beckett. Have your men take watches during the night against the beasts of the land. I cannot abandon my people in their hour of need."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

As the settlers resumed the sorrowful task ahead of them, Zelda walked towards the grieving families. Though she knew she could do little to ease their suffering, she empathized with them more than they could know. The shadowy nightmare that was Obscura was one everyone in the land wanted desperately to awaken from. Yet even in the face of the evil, her thoughts drifted back to the Hero.

_Link..._

Zelda froze as a familiar sensation spread across her right hand. She looked down at the familiar mark of the Triforce. Before she could make sense of what was happening, images planted themselves into her mind. A startled gasp escaped her lips at what she saw.

The Spirit Temple's eerie visage loomed before her, ominous and foreboding. In front of the temple, she watched as Nabooru and several Gerudo confronted Obscura, who held Hylian woman at knife point. What Obscura was screaming into the desert wings were a mystery to the princess. The scene shifted once more, and Zelda found herself unprepared for what came next.

Link's ethereal form faded in and out of focus, interweaved with a veil of shadow. As the sorceress utter silent ramblings towards him, the symbol of Courage appeared on his left hand, shining like a holy brand against the shroud of darkness. He roared in pain, bearing cruel fangs into the fading light. As the brand of Courage brightened, so did the light in his eyes, which also glimmered gold.

Pain tore at her senses as she felt his agony. Like a sibling in trouble, Wisdom stirred within her, sensing the battle within its other aspect. The bloodlust that consumed him was palpable to the monarch. Unable to control his urges any longer, her raced towards the sorceress and fed upon her flesh, like a dog turning on its master. His voice echoed in her mind.

_Help me... please help me!_

Though their connection, she felt the darkness suffocate him, drowning his consciousness. It draped him like a filthy shawl, cutting him off from the world around him. Only the light of Courage pierced the darkness, battling back the evil that has ensnared him. Like a man drowning, his soul gasped for sustenance beyond the all-consuming darkness that threatened to pull him under.

Without warning, the visions came to an abrupt end, sending the Hylian royal back to the painful reality around her. The princess felt a shiver rush down her spine, perturbed by the omen that had presented itself to her. The aura of darkness that choked his very soul... it was the same vile magick that comprised Obscura's shadow beasts. Nothing could assuage the horror and outrage she felt in that instant.

As her fist trembled in anger, she steeled herself. Instead, she closed her eyes in concentration.

_Impa, can you hear me?_

Silence filled the air as she sent her thoughts to the Sheikah woman she considered friend and confidant. Zelda's heart hoped and prayed that her telepathic call reached her former nursemaid. As the somber sound of shovels digging into the earth filled her ears, the voice of Impa echoed in the princess' mind.

_I am here, Highness. What do you wish of me?_

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief at the Sheikah's deadpan reply. It was comforting to know that Impa was still alive and carrying out the mission that had been given to her. Yet, there was a subtlety to the older woman's voice that set the princess on edge. There was something on Impa's mind, and Zelda wanted to know what it was.

_What have you learned of Obscura?_

_She has massacred the Gerudo, Highness. Whatever vendetta she has against Hyrule, it is clear that no one is safe. She has even set her sights on the pilgrims seeking to pray for Sir Link's return. Nabooru... has even sought vengeance against her. While I eavesdropped on their conversation, Obscura made it clear that she wants to drown Hyrule in darkness._

Impa paused, as if uncertain of how to respond further. Zelda felt perplexed by the Sheikah's uncharacteristic behavior. The older woman was not one to keep secrets from the princess, and certainly not in such a dire time of need.

_Zelda... there is another matter I must speak to you about. It is about Sir Link..._

_What is it, Impa?_

_Obscura has made her way here to the Spirit Temple, and has attacked the Lon Lon family on their pilgrimage. It was there that I witnessed her hold the ranch owner's daughter hostage. As I watched her standoff with Nabooru... I felt his presence, Zelda. Nabooru felt it, too, during her encounter with Obscura._

_So he is alive..._

_Highness... do you remember your dream? The one where you saw Sir Link become like Obscura's shadow beasts?_

Zelda shuddered at the very thought of that horrible nightmare. Even now, Link's pleas for help intermixed with inhuman roars filled the monarch's mind. The clarity of the dream disturbed her to no end. At the very mention of those words, Zelda feared the worst.

_No..._

_If what I believe is true, Highness... then Obscura has done the impossible. Between the time he left to defeat her and now, she has made him like the soulless shadow beasts she commands. However... he still retains his Hylian likeness, even as a shadow. When Nabooru was dealing with Obscura, she tried to tempt him with the blood of a pilgrim she held hostage. If it is him, it is clear that he now carries the same bloodlust as the other shadows._

_Oh Gods, no..._

_Somehow, this shadow constructed in his likeness has slipped free of her control. He still retains his sentience, and even in the madness of his blood frenzy, spared the pilgrim Obscura attacked._

_Then the people Obscura has kidnapped...?_

_I can only assume that she has taken them to corrupt them into the very shadow beasts she commands._

As the Sheikah finished her statement, Zelda's rage soared to new heights. She did not want to believe the sorceress was that depraved. It was not enough to butcher her people- she had to twist them into monstrosities as well. Zelda breathed in an attempt to calm herself and pondered the Sheikah's speculation with a careful eye.

_Impa, I want you to follow the sorceress. Continue your search for the settlers. If she is in the desert... then perhaps she makes her hideout there. Cooperate with Nabooru in the meantime._

_Highness?_

_I will not deny the Gerudo the justice they seek. Obscura's hatred encompasses all, and not even her own people were spared from her perverse outrage toward our great land. Furthermore... I want you to learn what you can of the shadow._

_I will do as you request, but finding him will be easier said than done, my liege. After Obscura fell victim to her shadow's bloodlust, she fled the area, and he followed soon afterward._

_Do what you must, Impa. Leave no stone unturned until we know for certain that it is the Hero himself._

_Then it shall be done, Your Highness._

With that, their conversation ended, leaving the monarch to attend to the suffering of the lakeside settlers. As she began the long, grueling task of consoling the grieving families, she felt a small flicker of hope flutter in hear heart. Link was alive, and one day, he would return to her. Somewhere beyond her reach, he was still battling the evils of Obscura, and the thought of his selflessness put a smile on her weary face.


	11. ten: limited again

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

ten/limited again

Bitter winds howled throughout the Desert Colossus, sending chills down Nabooru's spine. Like the rest of her people, she had long since grown accustomed to the cold winds that blanketed the arid landscape they called home. Even in the face of the cold, the events of the day weighed on the Sage's mind. Images of her fellow sisters' corpses, strewn about their fortress like bloody, useless ragdolls, filled her mind.

Her eyes shifted towards the sleeping forms of Malon, Talon, and Ingo. Malon's arm hung outside of her sheets, covered in bandages. Despite her people's animosity towards the Hylians, she was glad at least one life was spared this day. Her red locks glistened in the moonlight, giving her sleeping form an enchanted glow. Even as her fellow sisters in combat stood watch outside of their makeshift encampment, she mused on the situation at hand.

_That shadow... is it really him?_

The revelation of the shadow's existence had changed everything. She did not want to believe what her instincts told her about the shadow. Months had gone by since the Hero vanished from Hyrule. In the face of Obscura's reign of terror, the Gerudo had permitted the people of Hyrule into their lands to pray for deliverance from her evil. A rueful smile played on the Gerudo warrioress' lips.

Ever since the demise of the Evil King and those who had aided him, the thoughts and feelings of the desert tribe had changed. In an effort to bridge the differences between their respective peoples, Zelda had send emissaries to the Gerudo. There were some among the Gerudo who welcomed peace after the dark times brought about by one of their own, while there were others who spat upon the Hylians and those who sought to destroy their way of life.

_Obscura was a mistake..._

A familiar presence filled the air as another smile formed on her face- this time, one of camaraderie.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop sneaking around and show yourself."

Impa said nothing as she approached her fellow Sage, her face a mask of calm and purpose. Nabooru turned towards her, a grim expression on her face. It was not often that the Sage of Shadow approached her. The Sheikah bodyguard almost never left her Princess' side. Her presence here told the Gerudo only one thing: the situation in Hyrule proper was dire.

"You sensed it as well, didn't you?" Impa asked.

Nabooru nodded. "I didn't want to believe it myself at first... she didn't seem capable of something like that at all."

"I saw what happened, Nabooru... and I am as shocked as you are. To think he could have been corrupted by her power... is almost unthinkable, but the presence I sensed from him... there was no question."

"So you think it's the kid?"

Impa closed her eyes.

"I don't know for certain, but what is certain it turned on her today. This shadow has escaped her hold and now runs free throughout your lands. If we are to have any confirmation of the Hero's fate, then we must find him and the sorceress that spawned him."

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her, Impa... I'm going to make _absolutely sure of it_."

The Sage of Shadow said nothing as she blinked her crimson eyes into the cold moonlight. She turned towards the sleeping forms of the ranchers. The sight of them outside of the Lon Lon Ranch was strange. It was a testament to terrible situation that had engulfed their great land. Everyone was afraid; without the Hero of Time to protect them, the people felt vulnerable and could do little more than pray to the Goddesses for deliverance from this new evil.

"What do you intend to do about the Hylians? They cannot stay here."

Nabooru snorted, unimpressed with the Sheikah's rhetorical statement. They were but victims of circumstance, like everyone else in Hyrule. With the sorceress present in their lands, she felt unsafe to allow even her fellow Gerudo to stay in these lands, let alone the Hylians who had miraculously made it to the Spirit Temple.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let them leave the desert alone, if that's what you're thinking. They don't belong here any more than you do... and it's time they left this death trap. Come sunrise, I will escort them out of the desert. Beyond the valley, they must walk it on their own."

The two said nothing for the longest of time. An eerie calm hung in the air, bringing a sense of tension along with it. Impa turned towards the Haunted Wasteland beyond, sensing a presence in the air. The Sheikah drew her blades, wary of whatever was approaching their makeshift encampment. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadowy mass approaching their encampment.

Around them, the horses whinnied, disturbed by the presence. The mass drew closer before stopping in Impa's gaze. It froze, like a child that had be caught while sneaking around. Nabooru perked up, sensing the presence herself. She turned towards it and drew her swords, preparing for the worst. The ink-like blob of darkness was like those of Obscura's shadow beasts.

Nabooru tensed, unsure of what was about to happen. She turned towards Impa, who nodded back to her.

"It seems we have a visitor," Impa whispered.

The mass quivered, as though it were wary of the two armed figures before it. It began to gather mass until the familiar figure of Dark Link took form. As he regained substance, he held his hands up in surrender, hoping that the two warriors would lower their weapons. Gold eyes glimmered back at them, hiding behind a mask of neutrality.

Though he peered back at them with an emotionless expression, his mind whirled in confusion. These women... like Malon and her family, they too felt oddly familiar. His gaze turned towards Nabooru, his guilt towards his bloodlust earlier bubbling under the surface. Despite the weapons he carried, he refused to draw his own. From within the fog that was his memory, names danced across his tongue- names he had not realized he had known.

"Im... pa?" Dark Link asked, his voice just below a whisper.

Impa raised her eyebrow, wary of the creature before them. She did not know what this shadow of a man wanted. The Sheikah remembered her orders from Zelda and mused on the opportunity before her.

_Highness... I have found the shadow.  
_  
"Who are you?" Impa's voice sliced the air, making the hairs on Nabooru's back stand on end. "Why have you come here?"

Dark Link blinked, not understanding the woman's question. He was fixated more on the familiar figure he had never seen before in front of him. Something called him to the Sheikah and the Gerudo thief, a flicker of recognition he had only felt towards Malon until now. His gaze turned towards Malon's sleeping form, his thoughts filled with sadness towards the day's events.

"I... I do not know..."

He did his best to answer her question, despite the lack of volume in his voice. The shadow watched the Sheikah take a cautious step closer, unable to hear what the shadow had said. Beneath his unchanging face, he felt his annoyance rise to the surface. He blinked, unable to read the Sheikah's blank expression.

Beneath her expressionless mask, Impa found herself in shock and awe at what was happening. Though the shadow's voice was faint, it was devoid of all emotion. It was as though the Hero himself were speaking to her, in spite of the lack of emotion and volume his words carried in the sandstorms around them. She sense no malice from the shadow, another aspect that set him apart from Obscura's other creations.

"I do not know... who I am... that woman called me... Dark Link, but I do not know... what my true name is..."

Nabooru's eyes softened, sensing no malice from him. Even the Gerudo thief found it difficult to gauge the shadow's intentions. Despite the weapons the carried, he had refused to draw his own. She had seen many monsters in the desert, and like the Sheikah, she could not tell if he was either friend or foe. The Sage of Spirit watched as the shadow turned his golden eyes towards her.

"I feel... as though I know you... from somewhere. Do you know... who I am?"

Impa and Nabooru looked back at each other, their confusion evident. The shadow blinked, unflinching in the display before them. In spite of their reservations towards the shadow, they lowered their weapons. The two Sages felt the shadow's gaze bore into them, divine gold begging for an answer to his inquiry. Nabooru's face straightened.

"...Is it too late to say 'the plot thickens'?" Nabooru whispered ruefully.

Impa shook her head.

"No... not at all..."

The shadow stepped closer, his hazy mind desperate for answers. He did not know where he knew these people from, and he was determined to find out. Recognition tugged at him, pulling him towards these strangers. Though he was unable to express it, he was grateful that they had lowered their weapons. He sympathized with them, knowing full well his part in the day's events, and the seeds of distrust it had sowed.

_I do not want to be like this..._

He could barely begin to express his gratitude as they motioned for him to approach. At least this time, an encounter with normal humans did not end in tragedy. A part of him felt close to the Sheikah, like a kindred spirit in the darkness, while another felt closer to the sleeping Hylians in the camp beyond. The shadow turned towards the pair and spoke.

"I... did not mean to intrude. I wanted... to see if the girl and her family... were safe. The sight of her blood... awakened something... terrible in me. Forgive me... I did not mean any harm."

Impa gazed back at him with suspicion.

"You say you have no memory of who you are... what do you remember of your past?"

The shadow closed his eyes.

"This desert is all I know... when I awoke, I had no idea... who I was, or where I had come from. I wandered the desert... hoping to find something. I happened... upon two men on my way here. I had never seen anything like them, or you before. I don't know what came over me, but... I had to find out what these strange people were..."

Impa and Nabooru returned a grave look to the shadow.

"I wanted to know more about them, but they... regarded me with fear. They attacked me, and I defended myself. I wounded him... and that was when I lost control. All that I wanted was their blood... when the frenzy left me, I stood before two corpses that were once the very men I had wanted to know more about. I felt strange... I did not like this feeling, this horrible, nameless thing that ate away at me.

"I encountered Malon and her family. This time, I kept my distance, not wanting to harm them. I watched them as they entered that structure over there-" Dark Link pointed at the Desert Colossus before continuing. "And that... was when monsters like myself attacked. I encountered the woman. She wanted to enslave me... I felt something else awaken in me, images of a time that I served her without thought.

"Malon... saved me from her enslavement again. I tried to save her... and her family from that woman. I did not like that woman at all... I cannot describe how I felt, but I wanted to stop her... before she hurt anyone else. In an effort to enslave me, she shed Malon's blood... and awoke the frenzy."

Dark Link turned towards Nabooru.

"Thank you... for stopping me. I ran away before I could do any more harm. When the frenzy passed, I wandered around... searching for Malon and her family. That was when I found you."

Impa closed her eyes, musing on the shadow's words. A part of her was amazed with the shadow's newfound will, while another felt there was more to the situation than the even the shadow knew. His voice, his visage... it was uncanny. Even the essence the shadow carried was like that of the Hero. Though she felt uncertain of the shadow, it was clear that he harbored no ill intentions. She opened her eyes and peered back at him.

To her surprise, this shadow was unlike any other the sorceress had crafted. This one bore Hylian intelligence, and in the short time he had been separated from his mastered, had garnered autonomy from the other shadows Obscura commanded. Whatever bloodlust commanded his actions before were no doubt aspects of Obscura's curse, inflicted upon his being.

_But his resemblance to the Hero... there's no mistaking it. For the sake of the kingdom, we must find the truth..._

"Why does Malon interest you?"

"I feel as though... I know her from somewhere. It's the same... feeling... I get from you. Do you know me? Are you someone from my past?"

The Sages of Spirit and Shadow turned to one another and nodded in understanding. Impa stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on Dark Link's shoulder. Dark Link did nothing to stop this, unable to feel the sensation of her hand on his shoulder. It was yet another aspect of his existence he wanted so desperately to change.

"If what you say is true... then you are as much a victim of her madness as the rest of us are. I do not know what it is that you intend to do, but you have not harmed us, so we will aid you in what ways we can. With that said, what I am about to do may sting a little, but it may help us determine who you are, and just how deep the sorceress' curse goes..."

Dark Link looked up at Impa.

"I am ready."

Impa closed her eyes and concentrated, searching through the mass of darkness for the essence she sensed within. Ribbon after ribbon of inky blackness greeted her consciousness, eager to block her off from whatever it was guarding. She weaved her way through the shadows, as only one of her kind could do. What she found in the depths of the shadow shocked her to the very core.


	12. eleven: continuum shift

**Shadowbound**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Legend of Zelda, and all related characters, places, concepts, ect., mentioned within are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All other original concepts presented within are property of me, myself, and I.

eleven/continuum shift

Silence stifled the air as the group made their way through the desert. The heat of the desert sun bore into the family and the Sages that now traveled with them. Talon wiped the sweat off of his brow, his expression eager to bring their journey to its conclusion. Ingo muttered under his breath, annoyed with their slow progress back to the Gerudo Fortress. Around them were Nabooru and her fellow Gerudo sisters, their only escort and protection in the vast wasteland around them.

Trailing behind her was Impa, her face an expressionless mask. Crimson eyes gazed into the deep vermilion of Nabooru's hair. The Sage felt her gaze, and she slowed her pace. As the two walked beside one another, they could do little more than muse on the previous night's revelations.

"Are you sure it is a wise idea to let him travel with the Hylians?" Nabooru asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"Obscura's curse is beyond my power to remove. Zelda will know what to do with him."

The two of them said nothing further as Malon looked back at them, a look of curiosity on her face. She did not want the girl to know of their encounter with the shadow that had protected them the previous night, nor did she want to alert the girl to his whereabouts. The Sheikah's eyes shifted towards Malon's shadow.

_Your will was too strong for Obscura to suppress... she underestimated the strength of your spirit. Perhaps there is hope for us after all._

Malon turned towards Impa, unable to hide her desire for knowledge on the shadow any longer. She found herself surprised by the Sheikah in their midst; it was rumored that there was a Sheikah living among the royal family. Now, the presence of a member of the shadow folk was enough to pique her startled sense of wonder. There was a part of the girl who knew what her presence meant.

_Things are getting worse, aren't they?_

She let out a sigh. Like everyone in Hyrule, she felt powerless against the sorceress. There was only one man who could put an end to this madness, and no one knew where he was. She recalled his warm, smiling face that had comforted her during the Evil King's reign over the land. The same man that had singlehandedly restored peace to their troubled ranch had gone off to risk his life against the sorceress, and now he was nowhere to be found.

The thought of his death filled her with horror and sadness. He was their Hero, a figure of immortal legends and timeless prophecy. Yet he was a man, and the lives of men were so easy to destroy. She shook her head, unable to accept the possibility of his death. There was no way a spirit as will as his own could allow himself to perish against such a wicked heart.

_I know you're out there somewhere, Fairy Boy. I hope we can meet again someday, where ever you are._

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ingo's haggard gaze spy something off into the distance. Muffled curses left his lips, and Malon felt a rueful smile form on her face. Her gaze shifted towards her father, Talon, who wiped the sweat off of his brow and mustache. She tapped him out of worry.

"Are you alright, Father?"

A confused grunt sounded from the older man. He looked at his daughter with weary smile on his face. Despite all that had happened, Malon still remained her usual self. While the journey they had undertaken had been enlightening, he knew that they had overstayed their welcome in this harsh, unforgiving place.

"I'm fine. Just wishing I could get some shut eye right about now... and maybe that pumpkin soup your mother made all the time. Gods, she could put on a delicious stew if she wanted to!"

Malon laughed, amused by her father's words. If it wasn't sleep Talon was thinking about, it was food. At that very thought, she felt her own stomach rumble. They had left in such a hurry that none had any time to eat. A part of her wanted to believe that the sorceress was involved, her presence in the desert a danger no one wanted to face, while another believed something else was involved.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Malon asked.

Talon shook his head, not wanting to entertain the thought of the shadow. Though he felt indebted to the shadow who had saved their lives, another felt perturbed by his presence, a mockery of the very champion that protected their land. The shadow was a conundrum- one that the rancher could hardly begin to unravel. He closed his eyes in thought.

_If he were a little less dark around the eyes, he'd make a good husband for you... bah, who am I kidding?_

He felt a quiet laugh leave him, amused at his own private joke.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't... who knows?"

"...I guess you're right."

"We sure did have a fine adventure, didn't we? Though... I wouldn't mind seeing the green fields of our home again. I'm sure Epona misses us an awful lot, too."

Off into the distance, the hazy image of the Gerudo Fortress came into view. Ingo shook his head, believing it to be a mirage at first. As they came closer to view, the familiar gate that greeted them at the edge of the wasteland became more and more apparent. The ranch hand's heart leapt with joy; soon, he would finally leave this terrible place and never return again. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he could only feel his irritation at the hot desert sun grow with every passing moment.

_I never want to come back here ever again. I bet the ranch went to shambles when we left! I swear, if I ever make it back to the ranch and I find the stalls in disarray again, I'm going to let Talon have it!_

Unable to hide his anxiety, he let out a cry of frustration at their situation. Malon and Talon shot him a confused expression before turning to each other in dismay. Even Impa turned a curious eye to the ranch hand's behavior.

"What's with him?" Talon asked.

Malon shrugged.

"Probably thinking about the stalls again."

Talon let out a hum of understanding as he turned his attention towards the desert. As they crossed into the Gerudo Fortress, the scent of death filled the air. All throughout the fortress, the remaining Gerudoes tended to their dead and wounded. One by one, they watched as they paid their final respects to their fallen and laid them to rest in the sands that were their home. It was enough to make Malon turn to Nabooru in concern.

"The sorceress came through here, didn't she?" Malon asked. "Why? Why is she doing this? How could she kill her own people?"

A part of Nabooru dared not humor the Hylian's response, her look of pity more than humiliating. Even her fellow sisters cringed at the girl's concern. She walked past the girl without a second thought.

"It does not concern you, Hylian." Nabooru's icy words tore through the air, silencing the girl. "This is our problem, not yours."

She waved at the group, motioning for them to follow.

"Come. I will show you back to your lands."

The Sage of Spirit turned around, and motioned for one of the pair of Gerudo accompanying them to follow.

"Aveil, with me."

"Yes, Nabooru."

Impa followed along, curious as to Nabooru's intentions. She had not expected to see her fellow Sage treat the pilgrims so coldly. It was true that the Gerudo harbored untold animosity towards the Hylians for the bleak existence they have hard to carve out into the desert. A part of her mused on the Evil King born of their tribe, and how this landscape shaped him what he became.

_This desert only offers death to those who enter. I sympathize with their desire of a better life. Perhaps in time, they will become more accepted in Hyrule._

As the wind howled around them, Malon looked on the bridge that welcomed them into what had been an alien landscape to the girl. Wooden planks creaked in the tempest, a reminder of the final hurdle that awaited them before the desert would let them go free. Malon stopped in her tracks, her eyes following Nabooru's every movement. The Sage of Spirit stopped just before the bridge and pointed the way.

"You have completed your pilgrimage, Hylians. I trust you found what you were seeking?"

Malon nodded. "The Goddesses would never abandon us in our time of need. I came to this desert, seeking our salvation from the evil that's tearing our homes apart. I believe I have found our answer."

Nabooru raised a curious eyebrow at her. She knew all too well what the girl was referring to- the shadow they had encountered in the desert. Even she felt a strange sense of relief at the shadow's presence. As the sun set above them, she found herself silently musing on the shadow.

_Kid... I know you're in there somewhere. I don't know if you'll ever be the handsome man I once met again, but I have my utmost faith in you. You are the only Hylian man I can say that about. Don't let me down, and don't these people down. They're counting on you to pull through this._

"Then you have no further business here. Take your horse and wagon and go."

Nabooru's voice was dismissive. Though she dared not admit it, she was proud that these pilgrims had survived the trials of the desert. Without another word, she watched the family gather their things into the wagon they left behind at the outset of their journey to the Spirit Temple. With a cry, Ingo spurred the horse on, and they set off for home. As the Hylians rode off, Nabooru turned to Aveil.

"Follow them."

"Nabooru?"

"The shadow is with them. I fear what will become of him. We must see to it that he reaches the Hylian Princess, Zelda."

Aveil's face shifted into a grave expression. "Say no more, Nabooru. I will guide him to their monarch."

The Gerudo sped towards the wagon, weaving her way through the landscape in a way the Hylian family could not fathom. Nabooru watched as a pair of golden eyes peered out at her from the darkness of the wagon one last time before they vanished into the land beyond. She felt her lips curl up into a smile of satisfaction before turning back towards her home.

_I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to our people, Obscura... just you wait._

* * *

Within the darkness, the Hero stirred.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And with this, Shadowbound is finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, and I hope you'll check out some of my works as well. It took longer than expected to finish this story. I know some of you will not be happy with my decision to end the story here, but hey... that's what sequels are for (and this will get a sequel at a later date, I assure you). Until then, check out the Junctioner series. It was crafted with as much care as this one.

See you in Penance! Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you all around sometime!

-Nu Lambda

**Author's Note Addendum 5/13/2012:** This update is regarding the lack of faves/watches that are now on all of my stories. Tonight, I had to delete and restore all of my fanfictions due to a writer's refusal to remove my work from one of their C2 communities. I had very politely asked the writer in question, ZeldaRubix, to remove not only her shoutout to me in her profile, but to remove my work from her "Rubix's Recommendations" C2 community. Her response to my requests were to not only accuse me of flaming her using anonymous reviews when I had not done so, but refuse to comply with my request. As a result, I had to delete and restore all of my stories.

It is a shame this cost you your faves and watches, guys, but she had forced my hand. I am very sorry it had to come to this. I do not take well to being accused of things I haven't done, and I wanted to make you all aware of her actions as well so that you may all avoid her yourselves. It is a sad sight to see, when a writer becomes so paranoid that they accuse every person who talks to them of attacking them for no reason.

If you faved or watched one of my works, please re-fave and re-watch my works again. Thank you again for reading my works, and hopefully this will never happen again. I'm very sorry about this. I will be PMing individuals over the next day or so to get in touch and inform you of what has happened directly.


End file.
